Finding Somebody
by pianogal
Summary: FINISHED! When a crying girl runs into Randy Orton's arms, what does Randy do? and what does this crying girl have to do with Ric Flair? Will a relationship grow or will trouble always plague the path to happiness? Read and Review!
1. Married Life

Chapter One: Married Life

_Setting: Present time and even though Evolution is split up the boys are still good friends behind the scenes. Randy, Ric, Paul, and Dave are all in the locker room cleaning up from an edition of Raw_

"Hey Ric good job on your match, you coming clubbing with us tonight?" Randy said hitting Ric on the back

"Sorry Randy, I'm staying in tonight cause I told my wife I would call her and we havn't talked in a few days."

Randy gives a give me a break look "Geez, married life, how boring is that? I'm not settling down for a long, long time."

"Randy, maybe someday you'll meet someone you want to spend the rest of your life with like the rest of us have." Dave said entering the conversation

"Yeah Randy, marriage isn't boring its just a new adventure." Paul said also joining the conversation

Randy thought about all these comments and he still felt like he wasn't ready to get married no matter how great marriage life can be. At this time in his life he was a 24 year old who just wanted to have fun and not have anything tying him down. He wasn't saying that all he thought about was sex and he didn't want any real relationships, he just wasn't ready to get really serious. At least he didn't think he was ready to get serious.

"Easy for you to say you just got married but Ric here has been married for a long time and has become boring."

"Randy one day I hope you'll get to experience how great love can be." Ric said

"Yeah well til them I'm going to have some fun. Paul, Dave you guys are coming clubbing right?"

"I'm coming" Dave said

"yeah me too but I have to go find Stephanie first"

Paul and Stephanie had been dating for several years and had recently gotten married. They weren't dating until after their wrestiling alter egos had already been married on the show.

"See you later Ric. I hope you have fun talking to your wife."

"I will. Bye guys."

With that everyone was gone and Ric began thinking about Randy's comments. That Randy Orton was so young and had a lot to learn. Someday Ric hoped that Randy would find that one special lady like he had. His wife was such a wonderful wife and mother to his children. Every day he was on the road he missed her. He figured soon he would think about retirement and then he could be with her again. Yeah, they had gone through some rough patches but he still loved her dearly. Ric then decided he would head back to the hotel to call his wife like he had planned.

_A little while later - Ric has just entered the hotel where he is staying and is about to enter the elevator when a young woman approaches him._

"Hi can I help you with something?" Ric asks the young woman

"Your Ric Flair, right?" she says

"Yes, if you're a fan I really don't appreciate fans coming up to me in hotel, if you don't mind." he replied turning away from her to get into the elevator

"Wait, please sir" she said handing him a package "I hope you can help me"

This is my first Fanfiction so please update and let me know what you think. I know it starts out slow but it should get better. The R rating is for future sexual stuff.


	2. Danielle

Chapter Two: Danielle

The girl that stood before him was 20ish with long wavy brunette hair. She had beautiful brown eyes, an athletic build and long legs. For some reason she looked very familiar to Ric but he couldn't figure out why.

"So can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Danielle Harrison, I believe you knew my mother Michelle Harrison."

Ric couldn't believe that this was Michelle's daughter. He hadn't thought about Michelle in ages ever since that morning that she stopped working for him and left.

"Yes, many years ago Michelle was my personal assistant. How is she doing?"

This question made Dani's eyes well up with tears as she told Ric about how her mother had passed away a month ago after struggling with cancer for a year.

"It's just really hard and I miss her so much."

"Danielle, I am so sorry for your loss, I wish I could have seen her again before she died."

"Were the two of you close or something?"

"Not exactly, why? Did she ever say anything about me?"

"No, its just that before she died she made me promise I would bring this to you." she said handing Ric a package "So I figured the two of you must have been close." neither one of them had any idea what was inside the package but Ric figured he would wait to open it just in case it was too personal.

"We really weren't very close. I haven't actually spoken to her in over 20 years. She quit working for me and we kind of split ways on bad terms."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't feel sorry for me this must be so hard for you to talk about your mother so soon after her death."

"Yes it is, but this is what she wanted me to do so I am."

"So, you knew I was Ric Flair. Did you grow up watching wrestling?"

"I know what your wondering and yes, my mother did bring me up watching wrestling so maybe she didn't hate you as much as you thought."

"Ya, you caught me on that question didn't you. Well, you know I could introduce you to some of your favorite wrestlers if you want."

"Oh no, that's okay. I really should be leaving anyway. I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time."

"No, wait, you didn't take up my time it was nice talking with you. You know we could talk more if you wanted. I know Michelle didn't have very much family left so you must not either. That must be hard."

"You're right I don't, but I really should be going. It was nice meeting you. Bye."

"Bye"

Ric couldn't believe the encounter he had just had but he couldn't wait to get to his room to see what was in the box.

Dani practically ran out of the building and was almost in tears. Why did he have to say that stuff about her family. She knew she was alone and didn't need someone to remind her. Okay so maybe she wasn't completely alone. She did have one aunt who did a great job with the funeral stuff since Dani was in no condition to do so. But, her aunt was so busy with her own family and her life all the time that Dani never really saw or talked to her. So, Dani really was alone. She was so mad at her mother for going and dieing and leaving her all alone. She was mad that her mother made her promise to go and meet a total stranger but she was done with that task so now she could return to reality and get on with her life, or try to. But her life had a surprise for her to show her that she wasn't as alone in the world as she thought.


	3. That One Night

Chapter 3: That One Night

**Flashback **

_A younger Ric Flair is on the phone with his wife, Beth._

"What do you mean you can't come home this week?"

"Babe, I'm sorry but I can't get away."

"Ric, don't you 'Babe' me. You haven't been home in over 3 months and you and I both no damn well you could easily come home if you really wanted to. I thought that this was all planned and that it was fine. "

"Beth don't get mad, I'll try and come home next week cause I really can't get time off this week. Things came up and I have to stay here."

"Ric you can, you just won't. So maybe next week I won't be here."

"Honey what are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you don't get your ass home soon to see your wife and your kids you won't have them anymore because I want a divorce."

"You can't mean that. We will work it out like we always do."

"No Ric, I'm through with working on it because I seem to be the only one working, with you not even trying."

"Beth we won't get a divorce and we will get through this. We will get together and talk this through soon."

"No Ric we won't. Good-bye for good." With that the line went dead with her hanging up on Ric

"Fuck! What am I going to do now?" he said to no one in particular punishing the lockers with a deafening thud

"Ah Ric are you okay?" Ric's assistant Michelle said entering the locker room

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Ric yelled

"I'm sorry, I'll just leave you alone then." Michelle said very coldly obviously offended by him yelling at her.

"No, Michelle, I'm sorry. I just need to let off some steam. Do you want to go out and get some drinks?"

"Sure Ric, why not?"

After Ric had showered and changed the two headed to a local bar. After a few drinks at the bar Ric was telling Michelle what was happening between him and his wife.

"Don't worry Ric. You and your wife will make it though this."

"I don't think so Michelle, she was really fucking pissed at me this time."

"Ric, I've seen how much the two of you love each other. So you will make it through. You just have to understand that when you haven't visited in over 3 months it must be hard for her to be all alone with the kids. Not to mention how much your kids must miss you.

"Ya, I know."

The two continued talking and drinking but neither realized how much they had drunk. By the time the two got to Ric's hotel room they were both very drunk.

Ric began removing his shirt as soon as he got into his hotel room kind of forgetting that Michelle was there but then he turned to her and said "Michelle, I just want to thank you for listening to me rant and rave all night about my problems." then he gently kissed her on the cheek to show his thanks.

"Your welcome" she said returning the kiss but this time on the lips which lead them both to want more

Their kissing became deep and passionate. Michelle wanted Ric so bad, she had for a while but would never have made a move if she wasn't drunk. Ric was upset with his wife and hadn't been with her or any other woman in 3 month. In their drunken state they both allowed their passions to take the better of them. Ric's tongue was begging to be let in and Michelle obliged. Ric's kisses slowly descended to her neck and later her ear. She was working on his belt while he was taking off her shirt. He slowly and gently set her down on the bed. His kisses moved back to her mouth and then moved down to her exposed breasts and her stomach. He wanted to continue downward but realized that her pants were still on. To remedy this situation he pulled off her pants along with her panties and went right back to work on his kissing. Michelle couldn't stand this teasing anymore because she was ready for him. She rolled him over and pulled off his underwear and realized that he was more than ready for her too. She slowly lowered herself on top of him which caused a moan from both of them. Ric then rolled back over so he was on top and slowly started going in and out of Michelle. He began slowly at first but got faster and faster until both reached their climax at the same time experiencing the ultimate in pleasure that resulted from their combined passions. Both Michelle and Ric passed out in the bed shortly after that. Neither of them realized the trouble that this one night of passion would result in.

The next morning Ric woke up to find a naked woman lying in his hotel bed. He was asking himself what he had done the night before when Michelle opened her eyes. Upon seeing Ric and taking in the situation she quickly jumped out of the bed wrapping a blanket around herself.

"Oh my god, Ric you're married! What did we do last night?"

"Michelle, what does it look like we did?"

"Oh my god, Oh my god, this is bad, this is very very bad!"

"Michelle, its okay, calm down, it was just an accident. I was very upset about my split with my wife and we got very drunk. That's all."

"Ric, this is not okay. This could ruin your marriage."

"My marriage is already over. My wife asked for a divorce."

"No, you and your wife are going to get through this. It was just a little argument. She doesn't really want a divorce. I'm going to leave and we are both going to forget that this ever happened." and with that she began collecting her clothes and putting them back on

"Michelle, you don't need to leave."

"I'm not just leaving, I have to quit and never see you again."

"Why? It isn't like any of this meant anything. It was all just a big mistake…" then Ric saw hurt cross Michelle's face "…or did it?"

"Ric, I'll admit that over the past few months I grew closer to you but I knew you were married. I knew I would never cross that line but now that we have there is no going back."

"So you have to leave?" Ric was obviously very upset by all of this.

"Yes, I just can't be near you right now. I'm sorry. Good-bye Ric."

With that said Michelle walked out of Ric's life and they never talked again.

Well here is the next chapter. Thank you so much Jen105 and Fidelitas for reviewing. I've never really written anything of this nature before but I am loving it and the story is just running out of my brain. Anything you can tell me will help me write a better story so please continue reviewing. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. What is the package?

Chapter 4: What is the package?

_Ric_

Ric was walking back to his hotel room thinking about the last time he had seen Michelle. He couldn't wait to open the package and find out what Michelle could possibly want him to have after all these years of not seeing each other.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he reached his hotel room and after he went inside he was about to open the package when he realized that he was supposed to call his wife and talk to her. Ric and his wife had made it through the close call where they almost got divorced and she had even forgiven Ric for his night with Michelle. Ric's night with Michelle had made him realize how much he loved his wife and he had gone home to Beth right away to confess and beg her not to divorce him.

Throughout the rest of his career, up to this point, Ric had tried very hard to be home more often and take vacations to be with his wife and kids. This had made his marriage to Beth much better. To this day they had a very happy marriage although every marriage has rough points. With this in mind Ric called his wife, like he had planned, and they talked for the rest of the evening about everything Ric had been up to. For the time being Ric forgot about the package from Danielle.

_Randy_

Randy Orton had been thinking about what Ric had said all that night and he had realized that Ric was absolutely right. Randy loved his wrestling career because it was the perfect job for him. He could wrestle, travel, and meet people. He acted like he really enjoyed it, and to an extent he did, but Randy was tired of the constant stream of parties and girls throwing themselves at him. Most people didn't know this about him but he was really a romantic at heart who some day wanted to settle down and get married. Ric was like a second father to Randy, sure Randy had a really great dad in Bob Orton but Ric was kind of like Randy's 'on the road dad'. Randy really looked up to Ric because Ric had a great wrestling career and a great marriage. That was what Randy really wanted. The problem with being a professional wrestler was that it was really hard to find girls who liked you for you and not what you do, look like, or how much money you have.

_Ric_

Ric woke up in his hotel the next morning to the sound of his beeping alarm clock. He didn't know why he had set it because it was a Raw night but he didn't have anything to do until the show. Then he remembered that today he was finally going to find out what was in the package. It had been a week since he had received the box from Danielle but he continued to put off finding out what was inside the package. After a quick shower and getting dressed he decided it was finally time. The box was wrapped in brown paper. Ric slowly began to unwrap it and was full of so much anticipation but with a hint of dread lingering there too. Once he had finished unwrapping the box he took off the cover and discovered that the contents were a scrapbook. He carefully took the scrapbook out of the box and opened to the first page. On the first page was a letter written by Michelle.

_Dear Ric, _

_If you are reading this letter it means that I am no longer on this earth. What I am about to write to you is very hard but you must now know. You have a daughter. That one drunken night we had produced my daughter Danielle. Ric you are her father. I know that this will be hard for you to believe and you may ask why I never told you till now. I knew that you were happy in your marriage and I didn't want your one experience with me to ruin your marriage. I never told Danielle who her father was and even now you don't have to tell her. I just wanted someone to know, so the secret wouldn't die with me. I figured it would be best if you knew. What you do with this information is completely up to you. But, if I know Danielle, which I do, I know that right now she is hurting far more than she is letting on. We were all each other had and she could really use some one right now to help her through this. The following scrapbook is something I did about Danielle throughout her life just so you could see what she has been doing and how she grew up. Just know Ric that I have and will always love you, the father of my daughter, no matter where I am. _

_ love forever,_

_Michelle_

This letter completely floored Ric. He was in shock over it for the rest of the day. All afternoon he looked at the scrapbook, at his daughter. She had done so many things with her life and he had missed it all. There were pictures of her being born, pictures of her baptism, pictures of her first dance recital, pictures of her first day of school, and pictures of all her school activities. Then there were pages about her high school graduation and her college graduation. She was valedictorian of her high school class. A copy of the speech she gave at graduation tugged at Ric's heart strings. Michelle wrote that Danielle had gone on to become a social worker to, in Danielle's words "help the less fortunate kids who had neither a father nor a mother unlike me who had a wonderful mother who made up for me not having a dad". This hurt Ric even more. After seeing all this Ric wondered 'Should I interrupt her great life to tell her I'm her father?' and 'if I decide to tell Danielle that I'm her father, how will I do that?'


	5. Finding Danielle

**Chapter 5: Finding Danielle**

_Danielle_

It had been over two months since her mother had passed away but Danielle was slowly readjusting back to life. After graduating from college the year before she had been working as a social worker in New York City where she and her mother had lived. But since her mother's death, Dani had been thinking about going somewhere else. In all actuality she didn't even need to work. Her mother had been the daughter of wealthy parents who died in a car accident . All their money and estate where left to Michelle and her sister. This gave Michelle and Dani plenty of money to live off from but they didn't usually flaunt it. Danielle would always be fine in the money department but she really enjoyed her social work. She just really needed to leave New York because it reminded her too much of her mom. Danielle was thinking about all this while she was at work and talking to her friend Kelli about leaving.

"Dani I can't believe your leaving. You love New York."

"Yeah, I know Kelli. I used to love New York but now it just reminds me of my mom and the life we had here that we can never have again because she is gone."

"I'm sorry Danielle, I'm just really going to miss you."

"I know but I'll still be around. Today's my last day working here but I'll be staying in New York until I figure out a new place to live and work."

"Yeah I know. Just let me know before you leave New York so all of us can get together and give you a send off party."

"Well, its been fun working here but I'm done. I'll call you later, okay? Bye."

"Bye."

_Randy_

For the past month Ric had been acting strange but Randy couldn't figure out why. Ric had been very quiet lately. It seemed like he was always thinking about something or someone else and it was beginning to show in his work. Randy decided to talk with Ric to find out what was on his mind.

"Hey Ric, what's going on?"

"Hey Randy, nothing really I'm just getting ready to leave."

"Oh, its just that you've seemed a little distracted lately."

"Yeah, I know I've been thinking about some things."

"Oh, anything you'd like to share?"

"I don't want to burden you with my problems Randy. Anyways I'm taking a few days off so I should be better when I come back."

"Okay, will you be back next week for Raw?"

"Yeah, I'm only taking a week off."

"Oh okay, maybe I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye"

Ric just barely had some time off to go visit his wife so Randy couldn't imagine why Ric needed to take some more time off. Randy couldn't help but find himself wondering what could possibly be wrong. Ric had said he was fine but Randy knew Ric well enough to know that something was definitely bothering him.

_Ric_

"Hey Kyle, this is Ric, did you find anything out about that girl I was wondering about."

"Yes, Danielle Harrison works as a social worker in New York City but she just quit her job to move somewhere else. I can only imagine it would be because New York reminds her of her mother. Anyways she is 23 years old and her birthday is June 19. She lives in an upscale apartment downtown, by herself since her mother passed away. I faxed you her home phone number plus address and her cell phone number."

"Thanks a lot Kyle, you've been a huge help"

"No problem Ric. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

Ric had been torturing himself for a month trying to figure out what to do. He finally decided he had to talk to Danielle but first he had to find her so enlisted the aid of his private detective friend, Kyle. Next he wanted to tell his wife about Danielle first. This was a slightly harder problem. He was thankful that he had already told his wife about Michelle and she had forgiven him but Danielle would be a constant reminder. Ric wasn't sure how his wife would handle it. His plan was to talk to his wife first and smooth things over then get a hold of Danielle.

"Hey honey"

"Ric, I'm so glad you are home for a few days."

"Ya me too. Beth I know I just got here but we really need to talk."

"I don't like the way that sounds but okay."

"Remember when we were going through our rough time and slept with Michelle."

"Yes Ric I remember but why do you always have to open up old wounds like that?"

"Honey this is going to be hard for you but Michelle had a daughter and I'm the father."

"What?"

"Michelle passed away from cancer 2 months ago but sent me this" handing his wife the scrapbook "There is a letter from Michelle telling me about Danielle and the rest is a scrapbook of Danielle's life. There is also a letter to Danielle from her mom if I decide to tell Danielle."

"What do you mean, if you decide to tell?"

"Michelle never told Danielle who her father was. She just wanted me to know and left the rest up to me."

"Ric this is really hard for me to take in."

"Yeah, I know baby. I just hope you can accept her because I've decided to tell her that I'm her father."

"Ric I understand and I agree that you should definitely tell her. I know she just lost her mom but if you're going to be involved in her life I would like to be too."

"That's great honey. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to spend a few days here just for a break and then Raw is in New York City this Monday so I can talk to Danielle."

"That's a good plan but you're going to call her ahead of time right?"

"Yeah, but what should I say to make her meet with me?"

"Just tell her you would like to talk about Michelle. I think she'll understand."

"Ya, I think you're right. Thanks honey."

"You are very welcome." she said giving him a kiss

Ric still wasn't sure if he could make himself go through with telling Danielle the truth but he knew that he had too. He knew it was the right thing to do. He had already missed 23 years of Dani's life and he didn't want to miss any more of it. No matter what he was going to tell Dani that she was his daughter.

Well here is another chapter. Thank you to my reviewers. I really appreciate the reviews and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story because I _love_ writing it. I hope you like this chapter and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW (Please!)


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6:** The Truth

"Hi Danielle, this is Ric Flair."

"Well hi Mr. Flair, can I help you with something?"

"Oh please, call me Ric. I was just wondering if we could get together this Sunday to chat. I'll be in New York for Raw."

"Okay sure. Did you want to talk about my mom?"

"Ya, if you don't mind."

"No, its fine. That would be great."

"Okay, I'll call you to let you know where I'm staying so you can meet me there."

"Alright, talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye"

After she hung up the phone Danielle couldn't believe what she had just agreed to. Was she really going to get together with Ric Flair again. Why did she always have to put herself through talking about her mom? Well, she thought, maybe he can give me some insight into a part of my mom's life that I don't know about.

Ric had called Danielle on Saturday when he got to New York to tell her where he was staying. Danielle would have preferred if they could have just met at a restaurant but Ric had insisted that it would be easier if they just met at the hotel. She had to agree because she just couldn't say no to this man. Danielle had a sneaking suspicion that this get together had to do with the package that she had delivered to Ric. She was extremely nervous about meeting with Ric and talking about her mom again but she was also very excited to see what her mom had so badly wanted Ric to have.

_Danielle_

As Danielle was walking into the hotel her nervousness was apparent but she didn't stop she just kept going, determined she wasn't going to back out now. Danielle got to the front desk and wasn't exactly sure what she should do.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Harrison and I'm here to see Ric Flair. He is expecting me."

"I'm sorry Mr. Flair said nothing about having a visitor tonight so I am not at liberty to give you his room number."

"No really, I'm not some deranged fan, he really is expecting me and I think he will be very upset if you don't tell me his room number."

"Miss, I am not at liberty to do so. I am sorry."

At this point Danielle was getting very annoyed with this young man. "Listen…" she said yelling "Ric is expecting me. I realize he didn't tell you this so why don't you just call him up, tell him I'm here, and see what he says."

"I don't think that would be correct procedure."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright miss, there is no need to get upset, I will try."

"Good."

The annoying desk clerk then dialed Ric's hotel room. "Hello, Mr. Flair, I have a Miss Danielle Harrison here to see you…of course sir I will send her right up…no sir I didn't give her any trouble whatsoever…yes it was no problem."

"Didn't give me any trouble huh?"

"He tips good when you do something right. Your not going to tell him are you."

"I suppose I could let it slide this time."

"Thanks. Mr. Flair is in room 817 on the 8th floor."

"Thank you very much. Now was that so hard."

Without waiting for a reply Danielle walked over to the elevator, got in, hit the button for the 8th floor, and prepared herself to meet Ric again.

Ric was extremely nervous waiting for Danielle to arrive. He knew it would be a matter of moments because he had just gotten off the phone with the desk clerk. Ric couldn't believe he was finally going to tell Danielle the truth. He didn't know how he was going to do it but he knew he was ready to finally get it of his chest once and for all. Ric was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. As Ric opened the door he was amazed by Danielle's appearance. She had her hair pulled back so that he could see her big brown eyes. They made her look even more like Michelle. Ric noted that her hair and eyes were a lot like Michelle but the rest of her facial features were pure Ric and he wondered why he hadn't noticed that before.

"Hi Danielle, thank you for coming and meeting me."

"Oh Ric, its no trouble. It's really nice to have someone to talk about my mom with." Okay so that wasn't really how she felt but she wanted to be nice about it for Ric's sake. For some reason she was always trying to be nice to him.

"Yeah I figured you were hurting more than you were letting on and could use someone to talk to."

"Your right, I guess, but I figured you wanted to talk since you called for me to come here."

"You have me there. I wanted to talk about what your mother sent me and what kind of relationship we had."

"I figured that was what this was about."

"Your mother was my personal assistant once, which I've already told you. She was really good at her job and helped me through a lot of rough times. One time my wife, Beth, and I were having a fight and she wanted a divorce. Michelle and I went out for a couple drinks because I just needed that. Anyways, we got really drunk and one thing led to another. We ended up sleeping together. It was just that one night but your mother was mortified and stopped working for me. I never saw her again."

"Why are you telling me this."

"I'm trying to get you to understand what your mother and I had."

"What? Are you trying to teach me a lesson?" Danielle was getting very upset right now because of all these things she was hearing about her mother.

"No, Danielle that wasn't the point."

"What, are you trying to be like a dad protecting me? Just cause my mother died and I have no one doesn't mean you need to feel sorry for me and try to protect me. My mother raised me not to make **mistakes** like she did!"

"Danielle, it pains me to hear you say that what Michelle and I did was a mistake because it wasn't. If what we did was a mistake then **you** would be a mistake and your not." Ric didn't want to tell Danielle this way but she was very upset, making him very upset and it just slipped out.

"What are you saying?"

"Danielle your mother gave me a scrapbook of your life and a letter from her in that package. She wanted me to know that I was your father."

"Excuse me! Your just now telling me this. After **23 years **of not having a father your telling me this now?" Danielle was obviously very upset by this and was starting to cry hysterically.

"Danielle, I didn't know until now. Your mother never told me until the letter that came with the scrapbook. She wanted me to give this to you so that you would understand." Ric said handing Danielle a letter from her mother.

"I can't believe this. I've got to get out of here." Danielle grabbed the envelope and headed towards the door.

"Danielle wait, we should talk about this." Ric said reaching for Dani's arm.

"Ric, just leave me alone." She said with anger in her voice as she left with the tears still in running down her face. She ran down the hall trying to outrun all the emotions that were running in her veins over what she had just heard.

_Ric_

Well that didn't go so well, Ric thought to himself very upset by all of this. Ric decided he wouldn't try and chase after Danielle but just let her cool off before trying to talk to her again. He figured sooner or later she would come around and try to accept him as her father. Judging by what just happened it might be later rather that sooner but Ric was prepared to wait. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait very long though, because he had missed the first 23 years of his daughter's life and he didn't want to miss anymore. The thought of Danielle hating him really tore him up inside. He really hoped that they could start a meaningful father/daughter relationship and get to know each other. Thankfully Ric wouldn't have to wait too long thanks to the help of an unlikely person.

_Danielle_

Danielle couldn't believe what she had just heard. She really just needed to get away to think all of this stuff through. As she was running down the hall away from Ric's hotel room with tears running down her face, she ran into the warm embrace of someone she least expected.

Who is the unknown mystery man? Can anyone guess? I haven't gotten any reviews in a while but I decided to post anyways because I love this story even if no one else does. If you are liking my story please review. Even if you aren't please review and let me know what I am doing wrong. Thanks and happy reading!


	7. Holding You Tight

_**A/N – I forgot to mention earlier that I do not own any WWE superstar that appears in my fan fiction. The only things I own are the characters and situations that I create.**_

**Chapter 7: Holding You Tight**

"Wow sweetheart, why the rush?" then he noticed that the young woman was crying "Oh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, please just leave me alone." Danielle said wiping the tears from her eyes and pushing past the man not even bothering to see who the man was.

"Wait, you've obviously been crying so there must be something you are upset by and you could probably use someone to talk to."

"No thank you, really I'm…" at that moment Danielle finally looked up into the man's deep blue eyes and realized who she had run into "…fine, oh I'm sorry Mr. Orton I didn't realize who I was talking to."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, my father was Mr. Orton my name is Randy and what might your name be?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Danielle Harrison." She said again trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as best she could.

"Well, its nice to meet you Danielle. You knew who I was so must be you watch wrestling?"

"Ya, I grew up watching it with my mom."

"Really… well I gotta ask, are you a fan?" Randy said striking his every so cute pose and smirk.

"Um, sort of…anyways I'm really sorry for running into you and I really should be going."

"Wait, you seem really upset and I always feel its better to talk when you are upset than to hold all of that anger or hurt inside." Randy didn't know why he was trying so hard with this girl he had just met but there was something about her that just made him want to help her in any way he could. "You look like you could use a friend right now."

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Oh no that's not what I meant at all… its just that… that you seem really upset."

"Really I'm fine." she said beginning to walk away from Randy but then she thought better of it and turned back to him "Wait, Mr. Orton, I mean Randy, Do you know Ric Flair?"

"Yeah, sure, Ric's a good friend of mine. Why do you ask?"

"Its nothing really, forget I mentioned it." She said turning again to leave but again thinking better of it and turning back to Randy. "You know, I would love it if we could go talk somewhere."

"Okay, well you know I don't usually go out with fans…" Randy cocks a cute smile then continues. "…but I suppose since I offered I could take you somewhere where we can talk."

"Thanks, that would be great."

The two headed towards the elevator not really saying much but small talk all throughout the elevator ride. As well as throughout the walk to a small café down the street from the hotel. When they entered the café, Randy immediately lead them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant so as not to gain too much attention. Danielle didn't mind though because at this time she didn't want her tear stained face getting too much attention either. Jeez, she thought to herself I must look awful yet here is _the_ Randy Orton trying to talk to me and comfort me. The two ordered coffees and for the first half hour or so discussed Randy's life and how he had come to be in the WWE. Finally Randy thought it was time for Danielle to start talking.

"Well Danielle, I know you would much rather discuss me, but we came here so that you could talk about what was bothering you and what had you in tears."

"Yes, I do need to talk but not about me. What can you tell me about Ric Flair?"

"Well, Ric's a great guy. He loves wrestling and his family. In these last few months he has become like a second father to me and a mentor in the wrestling world. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason."

"Come on, there must be a reason why."

"I wanna know what he's like because…because…you see…" Randy could tell that what Danielle was about to say was very hard for her to tell him. "…I just found out tonight that…that…that Ric is…he's my…he's my father."

"What! He's your father, and you just found out?"

"Ya, it's a long story."

"Well it sounds like you need to get it out."

"Well, a while back my mother was his personal assistant. Ric got in a huge fight with his wife and they were going to get divorced. Anyways one thing led to another and my mom ended up sleeping with Ric. The next morning she left and found out later that she was pregnant with me. She didn't want to tell him because he and his wife were getting back together. Anyways my mom passed away but sent a letter to Ric telling him about me and then he got a hold of me to tell me."

"Wow, I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Thank you, its been hard but I'm getting through it."

"Was that why you were crying because you just barely found out that Ric was your father?"

"Yeah"

"Are you upset that Ric is your father?"

"No, I just was upset that all this time my mother had kept this huge secret from me about my father and didn't tell me herself because she wanted Ric to know first."

"Well you understand why she did what she did right?"

"Ya, I mean I understand, but I still wish she had told me about him. I mean she did send Ric a letter to give to me but I think I'm probably too upset right now to open it."

"Well she probably sent you the letter so that she could make you understand. It might help."

"Your probably right, I just can't." Danielle said this with tears welling up in her eyes.

Randy reached across the table and held onto her hand. "Would it be easier if I read it to you."

The touch of his hand to hers surprised her but she liked it. "It might be personal…but yeah that would be great if you didn't mind."

"Sure, I wouldn't offer if it wasn't okay."

"Okay here it is." She said handing Randy the letter from her mother.

"Alright, here it goes…" Randy then began to read the letter to Danielle from her mother. "Danielle, I'm sure right now your in a lot of pain and very upset with me. I'm so sorry that I am the cause of this pain for you. I know your probably the most upset because all your life I never told you about Ric. The reason being because I really loved Ric. We had grown extremely close and I knew that one night with him would never be enough for me, but he was happily married. I knew my love would be even worse if I had to see Ric again. That is why I couldn't tell him about you because of my love and my own guilt over what I had allowed to happen. If I had told him about you I would have broken up his family and I would have had to see him and I just couldn't do that. I know because of my issues you suffered and for that I am truly sorry. I didn't tell you myself because I wanted to make sure Ric wanted you before you knew. I felt that if you knew first and then tried to find him and he wanted nothing to do with you, it would have been even worse. Please don't take your anger at me out on Ric. Since he told you he obviously just wants to be a part of your life. I love you so much. Please don't hate me forever either. Love forever and always, mom" After reading the letter Randy looked up to see the tear stained face of Danielle. "Wow that was quite a letter."

Danielle's crying then turned into giant sobs as she burst into even more tears. "My mom (sniffle, sniffle)…died(sob)…believing(sniffle, sniffle)…that I would(sniffle, sniffle)…hate her (big sob)."

"Danielle, its okay." Randy said moving to the other side of the booth to wrap his arm around the crying form of Danielle.

Danielle moved into his warm embrace. "No, its not, (sniffle, sniffle)… she thought I would hate her."

"Danielle, no, I'm sure she thought you would be upset but she knew that you could never hate her."

"But Randy… (sob) at first I did hate her." Forcing Danielle to burst into another round of uncontrollable tears. Randy still had his arm around Danielle and at that moment Danielle turned to him and said "Please, will you just hold me."

_Danielle_

Danielle collapsed into Randy's arms bawling her eyes out. She wasn't upset anymore at her mother for not telling her and she was willing to give Ric a chance. She was upset with herself for being so angry with her mother when her mother was just trying to protect her. For the time being Danielle was content to be in Randy's arms. She didn't know where her life would take her next but she felt comforted and safe in his arms. The safest she had felt since her mother's death.

_Randy_

Randy didn't know how else to comfort her so he did exactly what she asked and held her. He didn't know what she was thinking but he did know that she was upset and could use the support. He just held her and let her cry her eyes out. He had known Danielle for only a few short hours but already she had taken his heart and wouldn't let go. At this moment he knew he would have done anything to make her pain go away.

_**A/N - Well here is another chapter finished. YAY! I was so excited to write this chapter because I have had this part in my head since I began the story and it is good to finally have it written. Jess420 thank you so much for reviewing my story. I'm glad you are enjoying it. You were right about the stranger being Randy. If there is anyone else reading this story please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**_


	8. Father Daughter Talk

_**Disclaimer - I do not own any WWE superstar that appears in my fan fiction. The only things I own are the characters and situations that I create.**_

**Chapter 8: Father/Daughter Talk**

_Danielle_

Danielle cried her eyes out in Randy's arm for a good half an hour in the corner of that small coffee shop. He was being so comforting that Dani couldn't believe he could play such a cocky guy on TV. Okay, so maybe she kind of liked the cocky Randy but this comforting Randy was nice too. She had avoided Randy's question earlier about being a fan because she didn't want to freak him out. In actuality since he began his career on WWE television she had enjoyed watching him. Besides the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, his personality and wrestling ability was interesting to watch. Finally Danielle decided she had calmed down enough to pull away from Randy's embrace.

"Thank you so much Randy. You being here and helping me has meant so much to me."

"Danielle it was no problem. I couldn't just let you cry all by yourself."

"I know but it was still really sweet of you."

"Sweet? C'mon your going to ruin my reputation." Randy couldn't help replying with a smart comment and a smile.

"Oh sorry, I would never want to ruin _the_ Randy Orton's cocky reputation, now would I?"

"You think I'm cocky, huh?"

"Yeah, but after seeing this sensitive side I'm not too sure." Dani couldn't help replying with a laugh. This comment caused Randy to laugh too. It was so strange they had only met hours before but they were getting along so well Dani couldn't imagine having never met Randy Orton.

"So, anyways, are you doing better now?"

"Yeah, much better, thanks to you."

"Are you ready to go talk to Ric?"

"Well, I don't know about that."

"C'mon, you said that you weren't upset with him so why don't you go talk to him. I mean he is your father and all."

"Yeah, I know that's the point. I've grown up all my life without a father so I don't know how to have one now."

"I understand, but, why waste anymore time now. Yeah, he wasn't there for you before but he wants to be there for you now."

"How do you know that?"

"If he didn't want to be part of your life, he never would have told you that he was your father."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Why don't you go talk to him now?"

"You want to get rid of me that bad, huh?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all. It's just you ran away crying so I'm sure he is probably worried about you. I mean I would be."

"Aww, you'd be worried about me. That is so sweet."

"So we are back to me being sweet, huh?"

"Sorry, you're probably right. Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Here lets go, I'll walk you back to the hotel." Randy said getting up and offering Danielle his hand.

"Thanks" With that Randy helped Danielle up and helped her with her coat. They then headed back to the hotel. Danielle was starting to get a little nervous about talking to Ric again. She felt awful about the way she had reacted. She knew that Ric probably understood but she still felt awful about the whole situation. She didn't know what she would say to Ric but she was ready to talk to him again and this time it would be as a daughter talking to her father.

In no time at all Danielle was standing in front of Ric's door. She had parted ways with Randy saying this was something she had to do on her own. She really didn't want to leave him because she had enjoyed her time with Randy but she knew that she had to talk to Ric alone to clarify the relationship they were going to have. With that in mind she knocked on Ric's hotel room door preparing herself for what was to come.

_Ric_

Danielle had left Ric's hotel room several hours ago and Ric was starting to worry about what might have happened to her because of how upset she was. He was mentally kicking himself for not having chased after her right then and there. But he still kind of felt it was the right decision to leave her alone to let her sort out her own feelings. Ric was thinking about all of this when he got a knock on his hotel room door. He couldn't imagine who it could be because it was getting kind of late. He walked over to the door and upon seeing it was Danielle through the peep hole he immediately opened the door.

"Hey ,I was hoping you would come back."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, of course, come right in."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I ran into someone, literally, who really helped me put things in perspective."

"That's good."

"Listen, Ric, I don't want you to think that the reason I ran out of here upset was because of what you told me. Yes, it was a big shock and yes at first I was mad at you and my mother but not for the reasons you think. I wasn't upset that you were my father because really I don't even know you. I was upset because I didn't know until now and that's not really your fault either. That was why I was mad at my mom, for not telling either of us. But, then I read her letter. Her letter and Randy helped me to understand that she was just trying to protect everyone involved. Then I was upset at myself for being so angry at my mom but Randy helped me through that too."

"Randy?"

"Yeah, Randy is the one that I literally ran in to. He was really nice and just wanted to help me. We went somewhere and talked and he just comforted me and helped me through all of my issues."

"We're talking about Randy Orton, right?" Ric couldn't help sounding very skeptical. This didn't really sound very much like the Randy Orton that he knew. Sure, Randy was a great kid but that's just it he was still only 25 and had a lot of growing up to do.

"Yeah, he was really sweet to me and he talked you up pretty good too."

"Really, what did he say?"

"It doesn't matter he just let me know that you were a great guy that I should try and get to know."

"So he knows about you being my daughter then?"

"Yeah, he was pretty shocked too."

"Well he wasn't the only one."

"Yeah, I know this is hard for you too and I'm being really selfish by making it all about my feelings."

Ric couldn't believe his ears. Danielle thought she was being selfish. She had every right to be acting the way she was, it's a lot for anyone to take in. "No, Danielle you're not being selfish. You were right to be upset and I'm glad Randy could be there for you. I just really want to start getting to know you and you to start getting to know me. I mean I've seen the scrapbook but it doesn't make up for everything in your life that I've missed."

"I understand that Ric, and I want to get to know you too."

"Why don't you come on the road?"

"What?" Danielle had a puzzled look on her face. He wanted her to travel with him. Was he crazy?

"C'mon, I know you just quit your job so you're free."

Danielle was shocked. How did he know she had quit her job? "Have you been checking up on me?"

"Just some stuff I found out when I was trying to get in touch with you."

"You're right I did just quit my job because I needed to get out of New York."

"So travel with me so we can make up for all the time we haven't had together."

Danielle didn't want to admit it but the idea of traveling with the WWE did sound like a lot of fun. She would get to see Randy more and she would be able to get to know Ric. "I don't know."

"C'mon, we can get you your own hotel room next to mine, wherever we go so that you can still have your own life but we can get to know each other. You don't have to give me an answer now just come to the show tomorrow night, meet some of the guys and then make your decision. Even if you choose not to we can still be in touch and I can visit you."

"No, I think it's a great idea. I'll come on the road with you."

"That's great."

"But, listen Ric, I do want to start a father/daughter relationship with you but after all these years of not having a father, I'm not sure if I'm ready to call you dad yet. For right now I'm going to stick to calling you Ric."

"Danielle, I completely understand that. It's no problem."

"Alright, with that settled, I'll meet you at the show tomorrow night."

"Yeah, take this pass" Ric said handing Danielle a backstage pass for Raw tomorrow night. "I'll tell the guards that I'm expecting you and they will bring you to my locker room."

"Alright."

"I love you sweet heart."

"Thank you. Bye."

As Danielle left Ric was very excited to see what the future held for Danielle and him. He couldn't help but notice that she didn't say that she loved him too but he knew she probably just wasn't ready. He knew once they got to know each other better she would feel more like a daughter and he would feel more like a father to her. At least that was what he hoped for.

_Randy_

After Randy had put Danielle in the elevator so she could go talk to Ric, he hadn't really felt like going back to his room so he decided to take a walk instead. He didn't know where he was going but he had to clear his head. All throughout his walk his thoughts kept returning to the gorgeous brunette he had helped earlier, Danielle. What a gorgeous name. He still couldn't believe she was Ric Flair's daughter. In the short hours he had spent with her she had already captivated him. Even though she had been crying he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. With her brunette hair and long legs she was exactly his type. But Randy had to stop himself from thinking that way because he was sure she was already going through a lot right now and didn't need a relationship too. Randy was pulled out his thoughts as he got back to the hotel. He immediately noticed a woman waiting in the lobby with short brown hair, a tanned body, and a thin build. Could it be? Upon seeing Randy the woman approached him. As she got closer Randy realized it was her and was completely shocked.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" The woman said with a smile.

"Kellie? What are you doing here?"

_**A/N – Well here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it was a little boring but I'm leading into the upcoming events with the mysterious Kellie and Danielle's new life on the road. Just to let you know the story is at present time but I'm not really following the story along with the show. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to all my reviewers and please continue with those great reviews. Until next time,  
Kim**_


	9. Living Without Randy

_Disclaimer - I do not own any WWE superstar that appears in my fan fiction. The only things I own are the characters and situations that I create._

**Chapter 9: Living Without Randy**

_Randy _

"Kellie? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Randy. Nice to see you again too." She said with a smirk

"I'm sorry, should I be happy to see you?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who left his girlfriend to travel the world wrestling."

"Kellie, I didn't leave you. Well maybe physically I did leave but I still wanted a relationship. You couldn't handle a long distance relationship so you slept with my best friend."

"Oh please, you pushed me to do that."

"Really, how exactly did I do that?"

"You left me and I had needs and desires that just didn't work into a long distance relationship."

"Oh, c'mon, don't pawn off your actions on your sexual needs."

At this point the pair were arguing quite loudly in the lobby of the hotel. Randy realized that they were having a very private argument about their past in a very public place and he didn't want to cause a scene. He also couldn't help but notice how good Kellie looked. She looked even better than he had remembered but he had to stop thinking that way because this woman had broken his heart.

"Um, maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else."

Kellie realized what he was thinking and agreed that this conversation was not meant for the entire lobby to hear. So they decided to head to Randy's room so they could reminisce if that's what you could call it. As Randy and Kellie were exiting the elevator and heading towards Randy's door, someone else was getting on another elevator but Randy and Kellie didn't see her. Randy was too preoccupied with figuring out why Kellie would come back into his life after all these years.

_Danielle _

As Danielle left Ric's hotel room she was thinking about how much her life had changed in the last couple of weeks and months. She had lost her mom, quit her job, found her father, and now she was going to travel on the road with the WWE. What a strange ride her life had taken her on but her ride wasn't over yet, it was only just beginning. As she was about to get on the elevator she saw Randy get off of another elevator and enter his hotel room with a woman. Randy didn't realize that Danielle was there but Danielle saw it all. Wow, she thought to herself, he moves even faster than I thought with the ladies. He also is attracted to the skanky girls. The woman she saw him with had short brown hair, was really skinny, and had on an extremely short mini skirt with a tight shirt. She didn't know why but the thought of Randy with this other woman made her very angry. If she didn't know better she would have thought that she was jealous of Randy with this woman. How could that be when she had only known Randy for a few hours. But then again, maybe that was all it took and she didn't know as much as she thought she knew about herself.

_Randy _

"Listen Kellie, the only thing I want to know is why?"

"I told you, I was lonely."

"I didn't mean why you cheated on me I meant why you are here, but while we are on the subject why did you cheat on me?"

"Like I said, I couldn't handle the long distance."

"C'mon Kellie, you and I both know it was more than just that."

"No it wasn't"

"Kellie?"

"Fine, alright, I was mad at you for choosing wrestling over me."

"I didn't choose wrestling over you, I wanted both and I figured it wouldn't be a problem."

"Well, you figured wrong and I guess you can't always get what you want, can you?" She said very mockingly.

"Kellie if you're going to be like that then why are we even having this conversation?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what, cheating on me in the first place, or being a bitch about it now?" Randy said becoming obviously frustrated with Kellie's lack of remorse or lack of owning up to her own mistakes.

"Both I guess."

"We could have been great together."

"No, Randy, I don't think we would have. We both know that I'm not the only one that likes to have fun. If I didn't cheat on you first you would have cheated on me eventually. Some part of you wanted me to cheat on you so that you could get out of our relationship without coming off as the bad guy."

"You don't know that."

"I think I do. You didn't want to come off as the jerk who broke up with his girlfriend and left but you didn't mind being the victim of a cheating girlfriend."

"That is not true, I loved you. Stop blaming other people for your mistakes."

"I'm just saying you obviously loved wrestling more than me."

"Oh please. By the way, how long exactly did you wait after I left before sleeping with Jake?" Randy said with a look of scorn on his face.

"I don't think you want to know."

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Fine, well right after you got on the plane Jake and I went out to eat together. We started talking and we got along really well. Anyways, we decided to go out to the club later that night and I ended up back at his place."

"THE SAME DAY I LEFT?"

"See, I knew you would be mad."

"Let me get this straight, you two were together for _2 months_ before I found out?"

"Yes"

"Are you and Jake still together?"

"God no! We both knew we had nothing in common. We kind of just stayed together for the sex, which was really good, and the thought of getting caught. We stopped as soon as you found out."

"Thanks, I didn't need to know how the sex was."

"Sorry."

"So back to my original question, what are you doing here?"

"Well you invited me up here." She said with a coy and seductive smile.

"Kellie, you know what I meant. Stop playing games. God, this is why our relationship failed, I could never have a serious conversation with you."

"Fine, I just wanted to see you again." Still with the seductive smile almost saying you can try and resist me but you know you want me hardcore right here, right now.

"Stop trying to play me. You thought that now that I was a wrestling success with the money rolling in that you could just come crawling back and I'd accept you with open arms."

"That's not completely true Randy, give me a little more credit than that."

"You don't deserve it."

"You loved me once, you said so yourself earlier."

"Yeah well that was before you slept with my best friend."

"Randy, I came back to see if what we had was real, ever since we broke up I've regretted my choices. Seeing you now I realize that I never stopped loving you and I was a fool to cheat on you. I kind of see it now like I was just trying to get you're attention. Before you left, I was the center of attention and I liked that, but after you left I knew you would focus all your energy on wrestling." At this point Kellie was started to cry. For the first time in her life she was actually being truthful to herself and Randy.

"See your trying to blame me again for all you poor choices. You had me once but you will never have me again so why don't you just leave."

"Randy, please." Kellie said continuing to cry."

"Get out, I can't even bear to look at you anymore."

"RANDY?"

"LEAVE!"

Kellie gave Randy one more look full of all the love, pain, and sorrow she had built up over the years about Randy. The look almost killed Randy but he wasn't going to give in to Kellie. She had torn his heart out once and he wasn't going to set himself up to have her do it again. Then Kellie walked out of Randy's life again.

_Kellie _

Kellie left crying all the way as she left Randy and all the hopes she had of reuniting with him behind her. Kellie had always been the bad girl. She had always believed that was why Randy was attracted to her. They both had the image of being bad but really were not. Kellie hoped some day Randy would be able to forgive her but she knew that she had hurt Randy real bad. She could barely even forgive herself so she didn't know how she had believed that Randy would forgive her. Someday she hoped that they could be friends but until that day she knew she would have to live without Randy Orton in her life.

_A/N – Well there is the 9th chapter. I know its been a little while but I didn't know how to continue. When I started this chapter I didn't know where I was going with it but I like how it turned out. Kellie's character was not meant to be in the story for long she simply created a road block in a certain pairs relationship. Well I hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW cause it makes me so happy and ideas or suggestions are appreciated. Especially tell me what you thought of Kellie's character. She was meant to be somewhat flirty and mischievous but also finally realize what her actions do to other people. Thanks a lot! _

_Kim_


	10. Avoiding Randy

_Disclaimer - I do not own any WWE superstar that appears in my story. They are owned by Vince McMahon and not me. The only things i own are the characters and situations that i create. _

**Chapter 10 – Avoiding Randy**

_Two Weeks Later_

It had been two weeks since Danielle had found out about Ric being her father. She had decided to go on the road with the WWE so she would get the chance to get to know Ric better. So far it was working. Whenever Ric had a free moment when he wasn't doing wrestling stuff, he and Dani would go out, explore the cities, and just talk. It was so nice for Danielle to have someone to share her memories of her mom with. She thought it would be difficult to talk about her mother but she actually found that it helped her to work through the pain of losing her by talking about her. While Danielle's relationship with Ric was improving, her friendship with Randy was going no where. Ever since she had seen Randy enter his hotel room with that girl she hadn't talked to him. Actually she had been avoiding him for the past two weeks. She didn't want to believe that Randy was like that but she didn't really know what else to think since she didn't know him very well.

Danielle was backstage watching Raw that Monday night contemplating whether she should finally stop avoiding Randy when Ric walked into the locker room looking very worn out and tired.

"Hey Dani."

"Hey Ric. That was a brutal match. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Trust me I've been in harder matches than that." It still pained Ric that Danielle wouldn't call him 'dad' yet but he knew that she would when she felt comfortable doing so.

"Hello, earth to Ric." Dani said while waving her hand in front of Ric. "You kind of blanked out on me there."

"Oh sorry sweetie." Ric apologized. "I was just thinking about something."

"Really? Anything important?" Dani asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"No, I was just wondering why you've been avoiding Randy. I thought the two of you had become friends."

"Yeah, we did. I haven't been avoiding Randy." Danielle said with a feigned expression of confusion.

"Dani, you haven't talked to him since the first night you talked to him." Ric replied with a knowing expression on his face.

"No" Dani lied "I've talked to him lots of times. You're not with me all the time you know." She replied with the same knowing expression Ric had pulled on her.

Ric went over and put his arm around Danielle then smiled and said "Dani, Dani, Dani, if you're going to lie try doing a better job at it. If you have talked to Randy why did Randy just ask me if everything was all right with you, since he hadn't talked with you since that night."

"Um…" Danielle looked down at the floor looking worried and was trying to figure out what to say next.

Ric took his arm away from around Danielle's shoulders. He then took his hand and lifted Danielle's chin so she would look at him. "Dani, why don't you just go talk to him. I don't know what happened between the two of you but I'm sure it can be solved if you just go talk to him. He has seemed a little down lately."

Danielle then pulled away from Ric's touch. "Ric, nothing happened. Its just…its just complicated." Danielle let out with an exasperated sigh.

"Danielle I don't really care what happened or what you do, I'm just simply saying that I feel you should talk to him." Ric said heading out the door but returning right after with a gift in his hands. "Here, I saw this and I thought it was something perfect for you and the new relationship we have." He said handing Danielle the gift. "Just know that I'm always here for you."

"Thank you. I'll take your fatherly advice into consideration." Danielle said with an emphasis on fatherly.

"That's all I ask." Ric said as he left the locker room to go do a promo.

Danielle decided she should open the gift to see what Ric had gotten her. It seemed like he was always giving her a gift. She assumed he was making up for all the years he had missed but she didn't think he needed to. Even though she did like being spoiled just a little bit. It was nice. Danielle pulled the cover off the box and pulled back the tissue paper to find a cute pink velour track suit. She absolutely loved it because it was really soft. She turned the jacket around and saw that the back of the jacket said "Daddy's Girl". This really touched Dani. She hadn't been able to call Ric 'dad' yet so she figured it was his subtle way of telling her it was okay to call him dad but she still wasn't ready. Even though she couldn't call him 'dad' she really liked the suit and decided to put it on. She figured it was her subtle way of showing Ric and everyone else that she was getting more comfortable but not completely comfortable yet.

So she put the track suit on and it fit her perfectly. It hugged her curves in all the right places. She had her hair down so the back of the jacket wasn't showing but Danielle wanted to show it off so she pulled her hair to the side in a low side ponytail. It actually looked really cute on her and it made her wavy brunette hair curl down in front on one side of her torso. She slipped on some black flip flops and decided to head to catering because she was hungry.

Randy's visit from Kellie had really affected him. Kellie had been his first real love so when he had found out that she was cheating on him he had been devastated. That was probably the reason Randy hadn't seriously dated anyone since. He had given his heart and soul to someone and they had just ripped it out. Since then he hadn't allowed himself to get too close to anyone because he didn't want to be hurt again. That was why he was a casual womanizer. Ever since Kellie's visit though, Randy had not been out at all. He did his wrestling stuff, then just kind of sulked around his hotel rooms. It wasn't that Randy still loved Kellie because that ship had sailed a long, long time ago when she had cheated on him and he could never forgive her for that. At one time though Kellie had been a huge part of his life. It was difficult to let go of that. He was also curious about how Danielle was doing because he had not talked to her since the night that they had met.

Later that evening, Randy wandered into catering and he noticed Danielle standing there in a pink velour track suit. Danielle's long wavy locks were pulled to the side in a low ponytail so Randy could see that the back of the jacket had white lettering that read "Daddy's Girl." Randy found himself smiling about that and wondering if Ric and Danielle had really grown that close in only two weeks time. Randy walked in at just the right time so Danielle didn't see him enter. He decided that this would be the perfect time to finally talk to Danielle since there was only a few people in catering.

He walked over towards Danielle who was deep in conversation with Trish Stratus. Danielle had only been traveling with the WWE for two weeks but a lot of people knew who she was and even liked her. She had especially grown close to Trish and the two had become close friends because Danielle looked up to Trish who had become almost like a big sister.

"Hi Trish." Randy said kind of interrupting the conversation the Dani and Trish were having.

"Oh, hey Randy. You haven't come out with us lately. How are you?" Trish said not really noticing the annoyed and worried look Danielle had. She had tried really hard to avoid Randy and here he was talking to her best friend.

"I'm doing fine. I just haven't really felt like going out lately." He said with a small smile because he had noticed the look on Danielle's face.

"Oh, well you should tonight. I finally convinced Danielle to come out with us." Trish said turning towards Dani with a smile. "Oh wait, have you met Danielle. She's Ric's daughter."

"Yeah we have met before. Its nice to see you again Danielle." He said turning towards Dani. "How have you been?" He said really emphasizing ever word to make a point that he was talking with her.

"Fine thank you." Danielle replied with look of death towards Randy.

"I see you're getting along with Ric now." Randy said gesturing towards Dani's outfit.

"What?" Danielle asked with a confused expression.

"Your jacket says 'Daddy's Girl' on it."

"Oh right. Ric just gave it to me and I like it." Danielle replied with a little attitude.

"Oh, really? Is he spoiling you like you were daddy's girl?" Randy couldn't help teasing her even though he knew he shouldn't since she was already mad at him for some unknown reason.

"Not that its any of your business but yes, Ric does enjoy buying me presents." Danielle replied emphasizing Ric and giving Randy a death stare again.

Trish noticed the tension and wondered why it was there and how Danielle and Randy knew each other. She decided she should try and let Danielle and Randy work out there issues.

"Well Danielle and Randy it was nice talking to both of you but I really should go get ready for my match. Danielle I'll see you later tonight and Randy I hope you come out too." Trish said walking away. Danielle sent her a pleading look to take her with her but Trish ignored it because she figured the two of them just needed to talk.

"Thanks for the invitation Trish. If Danielle is going maybe I will just have to make an appearance." Randy replied with a smile towards Danielle. Danielle replied to his smile with another death stare. Trish just walked away shaking her head at the antics of the two.

Danielle and Randy just stood there in awkward silence but as soon as Trish left catering Danielle walked away from Randy because she really didn't want to talk to him. She felt someone grab her arm so she turned around. "Randy please let go of my arm." She said with anger in her voice.

"Danielle I can't do that because you have been avoiding me and I just want to know what I did to deserve it. If I did something wrong I think I deserve to know what so I won't do it again because I really did enjoy talking to you." Randy said while still holding on to her arm.

"Randy you didn't do anything wrong."

"Obviously I did or you wouldn't be avoiding me." Randy replied letting go of her arm and running his fingers through his hair because he was just so confused by Danielle.

Danielle noticed how upset her ignoring him was really making him. "I'm sorry for avoiding you Randy, but it just upset me when I found out you weren't the sweet guy I thought you were."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked with a confused look on his face.

"I saw you enter your hotel room that night with that girl."

Randy looked confused then a knowing look crossed over his face. "Oh, you saw me with Kellie?"

"So you actually knew her name?" Danielle asked with a smirk.

Randy couldn't help himself from starting to laugh. "You completely got the wrong idea."

"What are you laughing about?" Danielle asked with anger now because Randy was laughing at her.

"Kellie was an ex-girlfriend who I completely hate because she cheated on me."

"What?"

"Kellie came back to try and get back together with me but we argued about old issues and I decided that fighting in the hotel lobby wasn't a bright idea so we went back to my room to talk."

"Oh." Danielle said with surprise and confusion.

"You were jealous of me being with some other girl, weren't you?" Randy said with a smile

"I was not." Danielle stated with authority.

"Oh, c'mon. Why else would you be so upset?" Randy said with the smirk still on his face. He was impressed with himself that he could make someone jealous that easily having only just met them and only talking to them for a little while.

"I wasn't jealous. I was just…I was just…" Danielle didn't know what to say.

_Well I finally updated. I'm sorry to my loyal readers but I just couldn't decide how to continue this story but I finally did and I'm happy with the outcome. Just to let you know Randy's hair is not cut short in this fic therefore he can run his fingers through it still because that's the way I like it. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the rest of Randy and Danielle's conversation in the next chapter. Why was she upset? Hmm I'll have to figure that out for myself before I can update. LOL. Thanks a lot for reading and please review!_

_Kim_


	11. Lying to You

_Disclaimer - I do not own any WWE superstar that appears in my fan fiction. The only things I own are the characters and situations that I create. And please remember this is fan **fiction**. Enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 11 – Lying to You**

"You were just what, Danielle?" Randy looked very impatient because he really just wanted to know what had been bothering Dani lately.

"I was just…I was just…okay so maybe I was a little jealous." Danielle shrugged her shoulders giving in.

"Really?" Randy had a devilish grin on his face because he knew he was right.

"But not for the reasons you think." She quickly replied. "I wasn't jealous of you being with her because frankly I could care less about you love life. I was jealous that my…" Danielle had to think of something quick to explain herself. "…that my…boyfriend couldn't be here to be with me." Danielle emphasized the word boyfriend.

"Your boyfriend?" Randy was crushed but he couldn't let Danielle see that. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I do, he lives back in…New York. When I first said I was leaving New York we got in a fight and broke up…because he didn't really want a long distance relationship…but we've since reconciled…and now we talk every night." Danielle made up a huge tale about her boyfriend right on the spot. Actually she was quite talented to think of a lie that easily.

"Oh, well that's good." Randy was trying to seem excited for Danielle but he was really crushed. "Is he going to come visit sometime? I'd really like to meet him."

"Yeah, Jack will probably come visit…sometime. I'm not really sure when though. You see…he works a lot and…I'm afraid if I let him come visit I'll never let him leave." Danielle laughed. This story was just getting better and better.

"Oh, so how long have the two of you been dating?"

"Um, about 7 months."

"Wow, that's quite a while. So Jack must have helped you a lot with everything you went through when your mother passed away."

"Um…yeah, he was always there for me when I needed him."

"That's good. I'm happy for you." He really wasn't because he was starting to have feelings for her. No, not starting he already had feelings for her. Ever since the night that he comforted her in the corner of that little café, he had feelings for her. "You know, I really just want to put this whole misunderstanding with Kellie behind us. Friends?" He outstretched his hand to Dani.

"Friends." She took his hand and shook it. His touch sent shock waves through her arm. There was no denying that she had feelings for Randy but she really just needed time to sort them out. She did want to be his friend though because he at least deserved that for all he did for her. "And I'll promise not to avoid you anymore." Dani took back her hand.

Randy laughed. He wanted her to touch him again though. "Thanks. So you're going clubbing with Trish tonight?"

"Yeah, I kind of promised her I would. She has been begging me ever since I started traveling with Ric."

"Well…" Randy smiled. "…maybe I'll see you there."

"Okay, make sure you save a dance for me." Ugh, Danielle mentally kicked herself. She was asking herself why she always flirted with Randy when she had just said that she just wanted to be friends.

Randy winked at her. "I'll be sure to do that. See you sometime later." Randy started heading towards the door because he had to get ready for his match that was on soon.

"Bye" Inside Danielle was wondering what her big mouth had gotten her into this time.

Later that evening, Danielle was in her hotel room trying to get ready to go out with Trish. The problem was that she was having trouble trying to figure out what she should wear. Thankfully she had left the arena early so that she would have extra time to get ready. Danielle had come back from the arena and hopped right into a warm shower. All throughout her shower Danielle was thinking about Randy and the conversation they had. Dani had never had feelings for someone this strong or this quickly so she didn't want to give into them yet.

She had tried to avoid Randy but her thoughts always returned to him so when he cornered her she had to make something up. She just needed more time to sort out all of the feelings she was having for him. She just wasn't ready to tell him how she felt yet. Originally she had hoped her night out would take her mind off of Randy but now that she knew he was going it would be even worse. She would have to control her feelings all night. She was even considering backing out but she couldn't do that because she knew that it would upset Trish a lot.

Trish had told Danielle to be in the hotel lobby to meet her at 11:30. Trish was going to shower and change at the arena and then pick Danielle up at the hotel. Danielle was ready by 11:00 dressed in cute white dress pants that showed off her curves perfectly and complemented her long legs. She paired it with strappy black sandals and a coral tank top. The top tied in the front and then split open, with ruffles lining the edge, just below the chest to show off just enough of her abs. She also wore a silver hoop chain belt and long silver earrings that brushed against her collarbone very seductively whenever she moved her head. She decided to put her hair back in a low side ponytail because she liked the way it flowed down one side of her torso. Even though it was only 11:00, Danielle decided to head down to the lobby anyway. On her way down the hall though she ran into Ric.

"Hey Ric."

"Hi sweetie." Ric leaned in and gave Dani a hug. "Where are you headed to?"

"I'm just heading down to the lobby to meet Trish to go out clubbing."

"Oh okay. I hope you have fun." Ric started to head towards his hotel room.

"I'll try." Danielle started walking towards the elevator.

"Oh, wait." Ric turned around remembering he wanted to ask Danielle about something. "Randy was telling me something about you having a boyfriend."

"Um, yeah. Jeez you and Randy sure do talk about me a lot." Danielle had an annoyed look on her face because it seemed like all Randy and Ric did was talk about her.

"No, we do not talk about you that much. Its just that recently you have been the topic of conversation. So when do I meet this young man?"

"You can meet Jake whenever I ask him to come visit me."

"Wait, his name is Jake? I could have sworn Randy said his name was Jack."

"Um…" Danielle didn't know what to say. "Randy must have been confused because I'm sure I told him that my boyfriend's name is Jake because that is what it is."

"Danielle?" Ric crossed his arms. "I've known you for a short while but I can already tell when you are lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Danielle?"

"Fine, okay…I don't have a boyfriend."

"Okay, so why did you tell Randy that you did? Do you have feeling for Randy?" Ric uncrossed his arms.

"No…okay, I think so but I just needed time to sort them out and I still do. I avoided him for a while but then he talked to me and I had to say something."

"Dani, I'm sure you don't want my opinion on issues like this but I'm going to give it anyway. You really just need to tell Randy the truth and your feelings will sort themselves out." Ric was trying to be the fatherly figure that he wanted Danielle to see him as since he was her father but she was still having trouble with that.

"You're probably right but please don't say anything until I do."

"Fine, I won't. Have a good time tonight." Ric turned to go to his hotel room.

"Thanks, I will. Bye" Danielle headed towards the elevator. She wasn't sure if she would be able to tell Randy tonight but she did know that she was going to have some fun tonight no matter what.

_A/N – Maybe it wasn't what you all expected but here it is, another chapter. The next chapter will be at the club. I wonder if Dani will be able to control herself and what Randy will do? Hmm, should be interesting. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome and are the reason I continue to write. Please review!_

_Kim_


	12. At the Club

_Disclaimer - I do not own any WWE superstar that appears in my fan fiction. The only things I own are the characters and situations that I create. And please remember this is fan **fiction**. Enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 12 – At the Club**

As the elevator went down Danielle was slowly getting more and more excited about her upcoming night out. She was also getting more and more nervous about seeing Randy there. She really didn't know how she could approach the issue of lying to him earlier about having a boyfriend. She was afraid that he would be really upset with her and she didn't want Randy to be mad at her. She was the type of person who usually tried to avoid confrontation which was why she had avoided Randy in the first place. The elevator stopped and the doors opened so Danielle stepped of the elevator into the lobby of the hotel. It was only about 11:20 so Danielle didn't expect to see Trish waiting in the lobby but to her surprise Trish was there and ready to go.

Trish of course looked amazing as always wearing form fitting jeans, strappy heels, and a cute blue tank top that showed off just a hint of her stomach but gave her of course some very nice cleavage. She was standing there looking around for Danielle when she noticed her step out of the elevator. Trish headed across the lobby to meet Danielle.

"Hey Trish. You haven't been waiting have you? Didn't you say you would meet me at 11:30?" Danielle looked extremely sorry as if she was late when in actuality she was early and had nothing to worry about. She didn't want Trish to have to wait for her which is why she had come down early in the first place. They were friends but Danielle always seemed to be trying to please Trish when really Trish just wanted Danielle to relax.

"Danielle, don't worry. I just barely got here and yes I am early but if you are ready to go then we can go." Trish was trying to reassure her. She just wished that Danielle would try and relax which is why she wanted her to go out in the first place.

"Okay, bring on the fun." Danielle said with a smile.

"That's the spirit. I want you to relax tonight and have an awesome time." They headed outside to a waiting taxi.

"Wait, don't you have a rental. Why are we taking a taxi?" Danielle was very confused she figured Trish would drive the rental car she had.

"I never take my rental when I go out to the club because I never know how much I'll drink or who I'll end up going home with." Trish stated with a very nonchalant tone.

"What?" Danielle was shocked that Trish would say such a thing about being easy because she knew, at least she thought she knew, that Trish wasn't like that.

"Relax Danielle, I'm only kidding but seriously I always take a taxi because its just easier than trying to worry about a designated driver."

"Okay it makes sense." With that said the two hopped into the taxi and headed to a club where a lot of the WWE superstars were hanging out for the night.

When Trish and Danielle walked into the club a few minutes later they immediately headed to a table to join a bunch of Trish's other WWE friends. Of course Danielle already knew them all but not extremely well. At the table there was Chris Irvine also know as Chris Jericho, Amy Dumas also known as Lita, Adam Copeland also known as Edge, Jay Reso also known as Christian, and Lisa Varon also known as Victoria. They were all just friends hanging out except for Amy and Adam who had recently become a couple after Amy's controversial split with long time boyfriend Matt and Adam's divorce. Jay and Chris were both married men but they liked to go out still and hang out with their friends. Lisa, Danielle, and Trish were all single and ready to have some fun.

As soon as Danielle got there, she could feel that someone was watching her and she was almost positive it was the legend killer himself, Randy Orton. She didn't see him but she had a feeling that he was there. Everyone at the table ordered a round of drinks except Danielle. She really wasn't a big drinker. She had the occasional glass of champagne or glass of wine but she didn't really like drinking when she went out. She didn't like not being in control and she felt that drinking meant she wasn't in control. Everyone at the table was encouraging her to let loose and just have some fun but she declined. They understood and didn't push her any further.

Randy had gotten to the club at around quarter past 11 because he had gotten ready at the arena. As soon as he got there he got a table and he was actually sitting by himself because Ric, Paul, and Dave had all decided to stay in tonight which Randy understood because they were all married men. He didn't mind sitting by himself though because it meant he wouldn't be distracted so he could watch the door. He wanted to watch the door so he would know when Danielle got there. As soon as she walked in with Trish, Randy was amazed at how beautiful and absolutely amazing she looked. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. But he had to keep reminding himself that they could only be friends and that was it because she had a boyfriend.

Danielle could still feel Randy's eyes on her but she still hadn't noticed him yet. Then she noticed him at a table all by himself just watching her. As soon as he saw that she had noticed him he took his eyes away because he didn't want her to know that he had been staring at her but she knew. That thought made Danielle smile. Then Danielle was pulled out of her thoughts about Randy because Trish was asking her a question.

"I'm sorry Trish, what did you say?"

"I said lets go dance. I mean that's why we came here right?"

"Right, lets go."

So the whole table headed to the dance floor. Adam and Amy of course started dancing extremely close and were having a blast while Jay, Chris, Trish, and Danielle kind of just danced around each other but not with anyone in particular. Lisa had gone to the ladies room earlier and was now dancing with a really cute guy on the other side of the dance floor. Danielle was having such a good time dancing with everyone that she almost forgot about Randy watching her. When she turned her head to see if Randy was still there she noticed that he was still there and watching her. Randy of course looked away again as soon as Trish noticed him.

Randy had been sitting and watching Danielle dance for a while. He really wanted to just go up and talk to her but he really didn't know what to say. Ever time she looked his way he would look away and then look back as soon as she went back to doing whatever it was she was doing. This little game between Danielle and Randy didn't go unnoticed. Trish noticed it and was very curious about it.

After almost an hour of dancing the group returned to the table, except for Lisa who was still of dancing with a different cute guy now. More drinks were ordered and again Danielle declined but this time did order some water. She could again feel Randy's gaze on her and Trish noticed it too. She decided that it was time she found out what was going on between Randy and Danielle.

"Hey Danielle, you want to come to the ladies room with me?" Trish cocked her head towards the ladies room.

"Sure Trish, be back in a bit guys." The two headed towards the ladies room. After they were out of ear shot Jay asked a question that he had always wondered about.

"Why is it that women always go to the bathroom in pairs?"

"Don't look at me, I'm married and still don't know anything about what goes on in a women's brain." Chris answered with a laugh.

"Its just something we do to get men like you wondering." Amy said

"Oh really, there isn't any other reason?" Jay asked

"Well sometimes it may be to freshen up or sometimes its because we want to talk about something that we don't want you men to hear about." The whole table laughed about that one.

Trish and Danielle had just entered the ladies room. Danielle couldn't imagine why Trish would have wanted her to accompany her to the bathroom but from the look on her face Danielle assumed Trish had something on her mind.

"Okay, so what's going on with you and Randy."

Danielle was surprised. She didn't think that Randy was going to be the subject of their conversation. She decided she would try and play it off as nothing. "What are you talking about?"

"Danielle you know exactly what I'm talking about. The two of you have been playing staring games since you got here and don't think I didn't notice the tension between the two of you earlier today in catering."

"Was I that obvious?"

"You weren't but Randy has been staring at you all night and I've seen you stare his way a good number of times too. Wait, do you have feelings for Randy?" Trish got a smile on her face.

"No, wait yes, I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Look, Randy was a really good friend when I needed him and I started to have feelings for him then I misunderstood something and avoided him then he talked to me and I told him I have a boyfriend. Everything is just so messed up." Danielle brought her hands to her face and just shook her head. She was just so confused.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"No, wait yes…no, I told Randy I have a boyfriend because I needed time to figure out my feelings but I don't really have a boyfriend but you can't tell Randy that." Danielle was rushing out her words so Trish could hardly understand her.

"Wait, slow down. So, Randy thinks you have a boyfriend but you really don't?"

"Yeah" Danielle shook her head yes.

"Danielle this is quite the mess but you obviously have feelings for him and the way he has been staring at you all night, I think he has feelings for you too. Why don't you just go tell him the truth and let your feelings sort themselves out."

"You know that is the same advice Ric gave me."

"Well its good advice. Go talk to him right now." Trish was very firm and demanding.

"Wait Trish, I don't know what to say." Danielle was trying to get out of doing it.

"Danielle, relax, you can do this. Just tell Randy the truth and how you feel about him."

Danielle took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll be fine, I can do this." She was trying to convince herself.

Trish practically pushed Danielle out of the bathroom and towards Randy's table. Trish returned to the rest of the group at their table and Danielle slowly walked towards Randy's table. She was extremely nervous about what Randy would say and she didn't even know what to say to him but she was determined that she had to do it now. If she didn't do it now it would just get harder and harder the longer she waited.

As Danielle approached his table, Randy knew she was coming. He didn't know what Danielle and Trish had talked about in the ladies room but he did know that now Danielle was coming towards him with a look of determination on her face yet also looking very nervous about something. Danielle reached the table and Randy readied himself for what she was going to say.

"Hey Randy, can we talk?"

_A/N – Sorry guys but I'm going to leave you hanging until next chapter to find out what Danielle is going to say. I expected to have that in this chapter but it was getting longer than I usually write so I thought I'd build a little suspense. I hope you all enjoyed and please continue reviewing cause I love the reviews._

_Kim_


	13. Waiting For You

_Disclaimer - I do not own any WWE superstar that appears in my fan fiction. The only things I own are the characters and situations that I create. And please remember this is fan **fiction**. Enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 13 – Waiting for You **

"Sure Danielle, why don't you go ahead and take a seat." Randy gestured for Danielle to sit in the chair that was at the table Randy was sitting at. An awkward silence passed over the both of them after Danielle sat down. Danielle didn't know how to start so Randy figured he would begin the conversation. "So, how are you and Ric doing?"

"Fine, we've been talking a lot lately and he's been trying to give me some fatherly advice." Danielle laughed.

"Trying?"

"Well, you know daughters they usually like to ignore any advice their father tries to give them." Their was another awkward silence. Danielle knew what she had to do but she really didn't know how or where to begin.

"So, how is Jack?" Randy was attempting to make conversation. Danielle had said she needed to talk about something but getting her to talk about it was like pulling teeth.

Danielle was relieved that Randy had brought up Jack first because now she had the opening she needed to tell the truth. "Actually that's what I needed to talk to you about."

Randy was surprised. "About Jack? Are the two of you having problems?"

"No its nothing like that. I need to tell you something but I really would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me until I have it all out. Its kind of complicated and I need to explain myself."

"Okay."

"You see, when you cornered me in catering earlier today after I had been avoiding you because of the whole Kelli thing, you asked me if I was jealous of you. At the time I really didn't know what to say. The truth is that I was jealous because ever since the first night we met I've had feelings for you."

"But…" Randy started to interrupt Danielle but she held up her fingers to his lips to silence him.

"No, wait, let me finish." Danielle removed her fingers from his lips. "I've had feelings for you but I wasn't really sure and I'm still not really sure exactly what those feelings are. You helped through a really rough experience and I will always be thankful to you for that. When you held me that night I felt something but I was scared especially when I thought you were just a player when I saw you with Kelli. That was why I avoided you. Then I had to come up with some reason why I had avoided you, so I lied." Danielle dropped her head.

"You lied about what?"

"I lied to you about having a boyfriend. I don't really have a boyfriend named Jack." Danielle looked up to see how Randy reacted to that news. His face didn't really change too much, he still really had a look of confusion and shock but for a split second Danielle thought she saw a hint of relief.

"Why would you tell me you did?"

"I don't know, it was the first thing I thought of when you asked me why I had avoided you."

"That was only a few hours ago. What changed your mind so quickly to tell me the truth?"

"I received some good advice from a few friends of mine." She said with a laugh. "They thought maybe by the way someone acted around me that maybe he had some feelings too."

Randy smiled and took Danielle's hand. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I will admit that I am somewhat relieved that you don't have a boyfriend because that first night we met I felt something too. I really think we should just take it slow and get to know each other. Then we can see what happens, but no more lies."

Danielle smiled. "Okay, trust me, I don't like lying so I'm glad to have all of that off my chest."

"Alright. Hey, why don't we go dance?" Randy stood up and extended his hand to Danielle.

"Randy Orton, I thought you'd never ask. After all you have been staring at me all night." Danielle gave him a sly grin and took his hand.

The two made their way to the dance floor. The song that was playing happened to be a fast song so Randy pulled Danielle close to him and they started moving to the music together. Danielle turned around and leaned her back into Randy's chest. Randy wrapped his arms around Danielle's waist and they continued moving together. Danielle snaked one of her arms up around Randy's neck while Randy took in the glorious scent of Danielle's hair. Randy loved having his arms around Danielle's body. She had an amazing body and just touching the bare skin of her stomach where her shirt opened up was sending shockwaves through his body. Danielle was having a similar reaction to Randy's touch. He had one hand firmly planted on her waist and the other was playing with her shirt around her bare stomach. His warm touch was completely turning her on. She had never had someone make her feel this way just by touching her bare skin but it was exhilarating.

The little scene that Danielle and Randy were making on the dance floor did not go unnoticed. Trish had kept an eye on Danielle since she left the bathroom to see if she would have the nerve to tell Randy the truth. Apparently she had and they were getting right down to business. Trish wasn't the only one that noticed though. The whole table had noticed and all of theirs jaws had just about dropped when they noticed how close Randy and Danielle were dancing. None of them had even known that Danielle and Randy had talked to each other let alone had feelings for one another. Jay spoke up first.

"When did that happen?" He gestured towards Danielle and Randy on the dance floor.

"Yeah, they didn't just meet did they?" Adam piped in with a look of shock.

"Why Adam, are you saying you wouldn't dance like that with a girl you had just met?" Amy asked. Adam replied with a scowl. "Adam, I'm only kidding." Amy started tickling him to get him to smile again. He finally conceded and gave her a smile.

"You two are just too cute, but seriously, Trish do you know anything about that." Lisa asked gesturing towards Danielle and Randy who were now in the midst of a slow song.

"Well, I don't know how much Danielle wants me to tell you but I'll explain a little of it." She motioned for them all to move in a little closer so she could tell them.

"Apparently Randy and Danielle met and he helped her with something but they had a disagreement or miscommunication about something so Dani avoided him for a while. Anyways, Randy talked to her earlier today in catering and she didn't know how to explain herself so she told him that she had a boyfriend. She really doesn't though so I pushed her to tell him the truth. And beyond that I don't know anything else." She pulled her head back and the rest of the table did the same.

"Interesting." Chris said.

"Very interesting" Jay added.

"I think they are really cute together. Randy does have quite the reputation though so I hope Danielle knows what she is doing." Amy stated.

"Oh, come on Amy, Randy's reputation isn't that bad. He's male, 25 years old and he likes to have fun, what can you really expect." Trish replied.

"Yeah, you're right. It should be interesting to see though how all of this plays out." Amy answered. Then the table returned their attention to a new topic of conversation.

Meanwhile, Randy and Danielle were sharing an intimate moment on the dance floor. They were slow dancing together on the dance floor. Danielle was leaning her head against Randy's chest just listening to his heart beat as they swayed together to the music. The song was coming to a close and Randy looked down at Danielle and Danielle looked up at Randy and they shared a kiss. The kiss was absolutely breathtaking. All the pent up feelings and emotions that the two of them had been feeling went into that kiss. It was just a sweet, simple, passionate kiss. It was perfect. Sadly things wouldn't stay so perfect for long because someone else had noticed the exchange between Randy and Danielle on the dance floor and they were not too pleased about it.

_A/N – I'm so glad to have that chapter written because that is the chapter that I have been waiting for. I'm still not exactly sure what's going to happen next but I'll have to figure that out before my next update. Thank you so much to those who are reading this story because I am having a blast writing it. Please continue reviewing. Tell me what you think and any ideas you have would be appreciated.  
__Kim_


	14. Waking Up in Your Arms

_Disclaimer - I do not own any WWE superstar that appears in my fan fiction. The only things I own are the characters and situations that I create. _

_A/N – Just to let you all know, at the moment Randy is still on Raw in this fic cause I need him to still be with Ric and Danielle. I say at the moment because who knows what I have in store next. _

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Waking Up in Your Arms**

Randy was amazed by that kiss. He had been dreaming of kissing Dani since the first night he had met her. To finally follow through with it was a relief and it definitely lived up to what he thought it would be. As soon as he did it though, he was nervous that it was too soon for Danielle. She had said that she wasn't ready to jump into anything. They had also agreed to take it slow but Randy just couldn't control himself, he had to kiss her.

The kiss that Danielle shared with Randy surprised her but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. That first night they met, she had felt something for Randy but she still didn't know how exactly to deal with those feelings. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Randy because he was drop dead gorgeous especially in his black dress pants and blue button down shirt with the top couple of buttons undo that he was wearing tonight. She was definitely attracted to him physically but she really wanted to get to know him before she got into too much of a relationship with him. She had been hurt before because she rushed into things with other guys and she didn't want to make the same mistake with Randy.

"I'm sorry Danielle. We agreed to take it slow but I kissed you anyways. Something just came over me, i'm sorry."

"Randy, its okay. I was feeling something too. It does take two to kiss, you know." She said with a laugh.

"I know, I just… I don't know, I just wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"Randy I've had an amazing time dancing with you. Maybe we could go back to one of our hotel rooms and just talk. I'd really like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that. We can go back to your place because I'm rooming with Dave and I wouldn't want to wake him up with our talking."

"Okay that sounds good." Randy outstretched his hand to Danielle and she took it. They went to the table were everyone else was and said that they were leaving. Everyone said their goodbyes. Trish gave Danielle a questioning face when she realized that Dani was leaving with Randy but Danielle mouthed the words "I'll call you" so that she could explain everything to Trish later. Randy and Danielle walked out of the club hand in hand. Both of them were excited to get the chance to just talk to each other about their lives and just anything that they wanted to talk about. Yet again someone was watching them and he still wasn't too pleased about what he was seeing between Randy and Danielle.

Danielle and Randy took a cab back to the hotel and headed to Danielle's room. Danielle was lucky because wherever she went with Ric, he always got her a hotel room of her own. She liked not having to share a room but most people would like that so it wasn't surprising. As soon as they entered Randy noticed how clean it was. Most women he knew would have their clothes thrown all over the room from when they were trying to find something to wear or shoes everywhere but not Danielle. All of her clothes were either neatly packed away or hanging in the closest. Danielle noticed the look of surprise on Randy's face and immediately knew what it was about.

"Yeah, I know my room is really clean. What can I say? I'm a major neat freak."

"I noticed. Its okay, but I've never met a girl this neat before."

"Oh, I'm a neat freak when it comes to my clothes but not when it comes to my make-up, hair products, and stuff like that. It looks like a hurricane went through my bathroom." She replied with a laugh.

Randy walked over to the bathroom to see if she was telling the truth. He was shocked by what he saw. Her bathroom didn't look like a hurricane went through it but it definitely was messy compared to the rest of the room. She had curling irons, a hair dryer, tons of make-up, and stuff for her hair all spread out on the bathroom counter around her sink.

"Wow, I guess so." He said with a laugh.

"What did I tell you? So, I guess I'm not a major neat freak, just when it comes to my clothes and shoes. I don't know why, its just the way I've always been." She walked across the room and put her jacket and her purse on a chair. "So, now that you know all about my weird habit. How about you?"

"Oh, me? I don't know. I definitely don't keep my clothes this neat but my room doesn't look like a tornado went through it either. So, I guess I'm kind of in between a neat freak and a major pig."

"Oh, well I'm just going to go change into something a little more comfortable. You can sit on the bed and we can keep talking." She gestured toward the bed.

Randy took Danielle's advice and sat on the bed while Danielle went to her suitcase and pulled out something to put on. She then headed to the bathroom to change but she didn't shut the door all the way so that she could keep talking to Randy.

"So, what is it like being a third generation superstar?" Danielle asked from the bathroom.

"I don't know, its kind of hard to explain. I grew up around wrestling and I always liked it. I went to the arenas a lot when I was younger so that I could watch my dad so I met a lot of wrestlers. When I was a kid I always new I wanted to be a wrestler and I understood the business pretty well because I had grown up around it."

"So if you wanted to be a wrestler why did you go into the military?"

"At the time it just kind of felt like the right thing to do. I really did like it at first, I mean basic training wasn't really that bad but then I could only think about wrestling so I knew I had to leave and begin my training to be a wrestler."

"Well, its nice that you had a goal and you fulfilled it."

"What about you, have you ever had a goal in your life that you wanted to fulfill?"

"I don't know, I guess I always wanted to help people. When I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life I thought about that and decided to go into social work." Danielle came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and some shorts with her hair flowing down around her face. The outfit definitely caught Randy's attention but he tried not to think about it because he was trying to listen to what Dani was saying. "I went to college and I got a job in New York right after college being a social worker. I really did love my job but after my mother's death I just couldn't stay in New York. I was planning on moving anyways when I found out about Ric and he asked me to come on the road." Danielle's eyes started to well up with tears. It was still really hard to talk about anything involving her mom.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Randy moved towards Danielle so he could comfort her. "I shouldn't have brought up anything about your mom."

Danielle allowed Randy to hug her but then she pulled away and headed towards the bed. "It's okay Randy, I really do need to talk about her more until it gets easier for me." She got on the bed and sat cross legged. Randy sat back down where he was kind of across from her so they could talk still. "I don't talk about her as much as I should. Ric always asks me if I need to talk about her but I don't want to bring her up with him because I'm afraid it will get him upset because he never got to say goodbye."

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk about her." He placed a reassuring hand on her hand. "What was your life like growing up?"

Danielle gave him a reassuring smile and Randy removed his hand back. "Umm, my mom completely spoiled me. No, wait, I shouldn't say that. I was her little girl so of course I usually got whatever I wanted but she didn't spoil me rotten or anything like that. I mean my mom came from a wealthy family so its not like I ever lacked anything. That gave me the freedom to go into any career I wanted too. It was really hard on me that year she was sick though. I never told anyone this but I really hated seeing her go through so much pain and suffering that I almost wanted her to die sooner." Danielle buried her face in her hands. "Oh my gosh, that sounds horrible."

"No, Danielle, its perfectly normal to not want your mother to suffer." Randy removed Danielle's hands from her face.

"You are just too nice to me sometimes." She laughed. "I bet you weren't always this nice. What was your family like growing up?"

"Well, my mom was a nurse and of course my dad was a wrestler but when he stopped doing that he became a used car salesmen. I have a younger sister named Becky who is in college now and a younger brother named Nathan who is still in high school. I was the oldest and yeah I guess you could say I was a pretty wild child but I was always very protective of my younger siblings. I wasn't at home still when my sister was in high school but I always got updates on her latest boyfriends and I had to make sure they were okay."

"Awe, so you played the protective older brother. How sweet is that?" She laughed.

"Didn't I tell you the first night we met that if you kept calling me sweet you were going to ruin my reputation?" He couldn't help being a smart ass again like he was that night.

"Ha Ha Ha." She sarcastically laughed. "You know I bet a lot of people can see through your cocky side and know that you really are a sweet guy at heart."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

The two continued talking long into the morning. They had returned from the club at around 2:30 in the morning but they talked for a good two hours after that. The next morning Danielle woke up in Randy's arms with a blanket thrown across the two of them. Randy still had his clothes on from the night before and it took a while for Danielle to figure out what was going on. Then she remembered that the two of them had been talking but they must have gotten really tired and fallen asleep. She rolled over and looked at the clock. She realized it was only 9 and she definitely needed to sleep for a while longer. So, she nestled back into Randy's arms and fell asleep dreaming amazing thoughts about Randy. She had no idea the problems she would face in her life the next time she woke up.

* * *

_A/N – Well I finally got this chapter written. It took me a while to figure out what to do with it but I finally decided that I wanted the two of them to get to know each other better. Sorry if it was a little boring but don't worry more drama will start in the next couple of chapters. I actually know where this story is going so I am excited to write it but any suggestions would definitely be appreciated. Thanks to my loyal reviewers. You are all amazingly wonderful people for reading and reviewing my story!_

_Kim_


	15. Fighting for Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you really think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my OCs and the storyline, which I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Fighting for Love**

Randy woke up a little while later and he noticed that it was 12:15. He got up out of bed and he could hear the shower running. He figured Danielle was already up and in the shower. He couldn't believe he had spent the night in Danielle's room last night. Yes, they had kissed on the dance floor and it was an amazing kiss but he didn't really want things moving this quickly because he didn't think that was what Danielle wanted. He personally didn't really care how fast they moved but Danielle seemed to want to take things slow and he was okay with that.

If anyone found out that he spent the night in Danielle's room, they probably wouldn't believe that they had only talked and nothing else. Danielle was a beautiful woman so no one would believe that Randy would only "talk" with her alone in her hotel room. They could believe anything they wanted but the truth of the matter was that Randy and Danielle had only talked and it was still one of the most amazing nights in Randy Orton's young life. Danielle was the type of person you could talk to for hours about anything and not even realize that you had been talking for that long. She just had a calming affect on him and he loved that about her. There were many other things he loved about her but this was one of his favorites.

The shower had stopped while Randy was lost in his thoughts and Danielle had come out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around herself thinking Randy would still be asleep. She was surprised to come out of the bathroom and find that Randy was wide awake and sitting on the bed deep in thought. He didn't even notice Danielle until she began to speak.

"Good morning sleepy head." Hearing Danielle made Randy jump slightly and then his jaw dropped when he saw that Danielle was only in a towel. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you and don't look at me like that. Its not like I'm naked."

"You didn't scare me, you just surprised me and good morning to you too. So…do you want to go out to breakfast with me."

"Randy Orton, we spent the entire night together and now you want to go out to breakfast?" She crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving look.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He was shocked that she wouldn't want to go out to eat with him.

"Nothing, except that its lunch time." The disapproving look vanished and she laughed.

Randy smiled at Danielle's joking. "Okay, so do you want to go out to lunch with me?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed." Danielle headed to her bag to get some clothes.

"Well, you don't have to hurry. I'm going to go back to my room to shower and get dressed. Will you meet me down there in about a half and hour?"

"Yeah, sure. You know, I was going to suggest you do that because…well you're in the same clothes as last night so you know…" She gestured for Randy to come closer so she could tell him something. "…you kind of smell." Danielle said all of this with an expression of being really grossed out by how awful he smelled.

"Oh really?"

She smiled. "No, I'm just kidding with you."

"That's what I thought." He said with a grin. "I'll see you in a little bit." Then Randy walked out of the room.

Danielle went back to getting her clothes out of her bag and then got changed, did her hair, and put on little bit of make-up. That didn't take her very long so she decided to go see if Ric was up yet. She figured he was because he hadn't gone out last night like the rest of them. She wanted to see what Ric had planned for the day because they didn't have to go to the next city until tomorrow.

Danielle left her hotel room and knocked on Ric's hotel room door. His hotel room was right across from her hotel room. Ric answered the door right after her first knock. It was as if he was waiting for her to knock on his door.

"Good morning, Ric."

"Its 12:30 in the afternoon." He said as if he was very angry for some reason.

"Oh, sorry. Good afternoon, Ric." She said with a laugh.

"That's really not that funny Danielle. God, how late were you up last night anyways?" Ric seemed really angry and frustrated for some reason and Danielle had no idea what she had done to deserve this anger directed towards her.

"I don't know. I went to the club last night so I got back sometime early this morning. What's wrong with you?"

"_You_ got back early this morning? So I guess your going to try and tell me that you came back to your room all by _yourself_?" Ric was practically yelling now.

"No, Randy came back with me and we talked and got to know each other."

"Oh, and I suppose you _talked _all night and that's why he spent the night." Ric was being very sarcastic.

"What's your problem? Have you been spying on me?" Danielle was really angry now because Ric didn't trust her.

"Danielle, I went to the club last night to see if you had taken my advice to give Randy a chance and apparently you did because when I got there you were making out with him on the dance floor."

"Actually, we were not making out. Yes, we kissed but that was it. It was just a kiss! What is your problem? You told me to get to know him." Danielle couldn't believe the way Ric was acting.

"Yeah Danielle, I said get to know him not spend the night with him in your hotel room." Ric couldn't believe Danielle would do something like that.

"OH, so now we are back to that again. NOTHING HAPPENED!" Danielle was fuming now. She was so angry at Ric for judging her like that.

"Sure, you had Randy Orton in your hotel room and nothing happened? I know Randy Orton and that doesn't sound very much like him. I may be your father Danielle but I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, your _supposed_ to be my father, Ric. But, you're not my father. My father would believe me when I'm telling him the truth and you say you know Randy Orton but you don't know the first thing about him."

"And you do? You've known him for two weeks and for two of those weeks, you were avoiding him!"

Danielle knew he was right but she had an undeniable connection to Randy that Ric just could never understand. "You know your right, I don't know him that well but you know what? That is the same amount of time that I've been getting to know you. You expect me to jump right into a relationship with you but I can't with Randy? Talk about being a hypocrite." Danielle crossed her arms over her chest.

That comment really got Ric because Danielle was absolutely right but he still didn't think she should be moving so fast with Randy. "Danielle's that's different, I'm your father."

"We may be related by blood but I still can't call you my father especially after seeing how much you don't trust me."

Ric was softening now. He did believe her and he couldn't believe he had overreacted so much. "Danielle, you don't mean that. I am your father and I love you." Ric moved to give Danielle a hug.

Danielle was still extremely upset. She was way too pissed right now to listen to his apologies. She moved away from his embrace. "NO, I'm way too upset with you to forgive you that easily. I'm taking your rental and going for a drive so I can think." With that she grabbed the keys and walked towards the door. "Oh, and right now, you are not my father!" She stormed out of Ric's hotel room. This wasn't the first time she had been this upset walking out of Ric's room. Last time Randy had caught her he had been able to calm her down. Hopefully, he could do the same again.

Danielle didn't know where she was going to go but she knew she had to get out of the hotel and just think. She was supposed to have breakfast with Randy though so she decided to go and tell him that she wasn't really in the mood. By the time she got to Randy's hotel room she hadn't calmed down at all. Actually by this time she got there she was so angry and upset that she was starting to cry.

Randy answered the door, found Dani in the state she was in and immediately pulled her into a hug and brought her into his room.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Randy was very concerned. She was fine when he had seen her half an hour ago.

"I got in a huge fight with Ric. He saw us at the club kissing and he knew you spent the night in my hotel room. He immediately got the wrong idea and he thought I was moving too fast."

Randy was surprised. They were fighting about him. "Well…maybe he's right. I shouldn't have kissed you last night because we really do need to get to know each other better."

"No, don't say that. I don't regret anything from last night and I don't think it was a big deal that you stayed in my hotel room." Danielle was shocked why would he say something like that.

"Dani, he's your father. He has a right to be upset about something like that."

"But, nothing happened and when I tried to explain that to him he didn't believe me. God, why are you taking his side?" Danielle was pissed. She thought Randy would comfort her and instead he was taking Ric's side.

"I'm not taking anybody's side. I can just see why he would be upset. I mean we really haven't known each other that long."

"Yes, but even you admitted that we had a connection."

"Yes, we did but…"

"But what? You know what? I can't handle this right now from you too. I thought you would comfort me somehow but now I see you won't." Danielle began to leave.

"Dani don't go. Where are you going?"

"I just have to clear my head. I'm going for a drive."

"I really don't think you should be driving when you are this upset."

"Randy, don't try and tell me what to do. You have no right. Its not like you really care about me."

That comment hurt Randy a lot. "That's not true. I do care about you, I just thought we should take it slow for your sake." He went to grab her hand.

She pushed his hand away. "For my sake? Leave me alone." Danielle stormed out of another hotel room for the second time in one day. Randy couldn't believe he had taken Ric's side. He decided he had to go and talk to Ric. He didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Danielle.

An hour had passed with no word from Danielle. Randy had gone up to Ric's room and they had discussed what had happened and they were both sorry for things that had been said. At the moment they were just waiting and hoping to get a call from Danielle.

Danielle had been driving around for about an hour. She had definitely had some time to think and she was really sorry about some of the awful things she had said to Ric and to Randy. She decided that she had to call Ric and apologize.

Ric's cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up hoping that it was Danielle.

"Ric, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, I was just upset. Tell Randy I'm sorry too. I know that he really does care about me and I know that you care about me too." Ric could tell that Danielle was crying while she was saying all of this.

"Danielle, honey, calm down, its not your fault. I shouldn't have said the things I said either."

"Ric, I'm just so sorry, its just…" After that Ric only heard screeching tires, Danielle screaming, and then the phone went dead.

* * *

_A/N – Dun, dun, dun! What happened to Danielle? Is she going to be alright? You'll find out soon. Thank you so much to all my reviewers:_

_Tador – hmm, I hope this chapter answers your question._

_RKOxLegendKiller –I'm glad you thought it was cute Keira because I thought it was cute too!_

_RKOBlueEyes – I'm glad you are enjoying the story!_

_Banana-pancakes – yes, it is definitely okay for Randy to be sweet but bad Randy is good sometimes too, ; )_

_Insane Zula – your review made me laugh. I hope I updated this fast enough for you._

_You guys are awesome and you made my day when I read your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and continue to review because it makes me so happy. Please, pretty please, review. Tell me what you think and any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot for reading!_

_Kim_


	16. Searching for Danielle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you really think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline, which I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16 – Searching for Danielle**

Ric dropped the phone. His face was going blank and turning white. He dropped down onto the bed.

"Ric, what's wrong." Randy asked. Ric didn't answer him. "C'mon Ric, talk to me. What happened to Dani?" Randy was starting to panic.

"Screeching tires, screaming, and then the phone went dead." Ric said still in shock and barely audible.

"WHAT! Ric we have to find her."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ric was regaining his composure.

"How are we going to find her?" Randy was definitely starting to panic now.

Ric stood up trying to calm Randy down. "Look Randy, we both just need to calm down and figure out what to do."

"Okay, you're right." Randy was starting to calm down, at least on the outside but on the inside his heart was breaking.

"I want you to check hospitals because I'm sure she'll end up at one based on what I heard. I'm going to go out and look for her."

"Maybe we should get some help. Neither of us should be alone right now."

"Yeah, you're right. Thankfully we don't leave this city until tomorrow so we could probably enlist the help of Paul and Dave."

"I'll go find Dave. Danielle took your rental didn't she? You should probably see if Paul would take you to look for her in his rental."

"Yeah, okay that's what we will do. I'm going to call the police first though. I'm sure they can help us look for her."

Both guys left the hotel room with a purpose. Both of them were very shaken. Ric couldn't imagine loosing the daughter he had just found and Randy couldn't imagine living without Danielle in his life.

Randy found Dave's room quickly, filled Dave in on what was going on, and Dave quickly agreed to help Randy. In the few weeks he had known Danielle she had become like a little sister to him since she was always around at the shows. He couldn't imagine what it would be like without her around. The two headed out to Randy's rental and Dave noticed how on edge Randy was.

"You know what man, maybe I should drive. You probably aren't in the greatest state of mind right now. We can take my car."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

They got into Dave's car and started heading towards the nearest hospital to see if Danielle was there. They both remained quiet. Dave could tell that Randy was thinking about something and he didn't really want to bother him. Randy was, of course, thinking about Danielle. If anything happened to her, Randy didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself. Randy had only known Danielle for two weeks but he was hooked already.

The fact was, that very morning when he woke up with his arms around her was shocked at first. Then he realized why his arms were around her and he pulled her even closer to him, loving the feeling of her in his arms. He didn't just love the feeling of her in his arms, he loved her. He had loved her since the first moments they had spoken to each other when she ran into him in the hallway. He would never forgive himself if the last words spoken between the two of them were the fact that she thought he didn't really care about her. He did care about her and he was afraid she would never know the way he really felt.

Ric had called the police and told them what was going on. They had agreed to start a search. They thought that having someone look at the hospitals was a good plan but they doubted she would be at one yet. They told Ric that he should look at hospitals too and let them handle searching the streets but Ric just couldn't do that. He had to find Danielle.

Ric had found Paul and explained everything to him. He was more than willing to help Ric look for Danielle because like Dave, Paul saw Danielle like a little sister. They quickly went out to Paul's car. The problem was that neither of them had any idea where to even begin. Ric hoped the police or even Randy would have better luck finding his daughter.

"Hey look man, are you okay?" Dave asked Randy.

"No, I'm not okay. The love of my life is missing and I have no idea if she is okay."

"The love of your life?" Dave questioned with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm in love with Danielle."

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know. It just did. From the first moment we met when I looked into her tear streaked face, she has captivated me." Randy's eyes began to well up with tears. He knew they would start falling soon and there was nothing he would be able to do to stop it.

"Wow, you've got it bad. Does she know?"

"No. I didn't even know for sure until this moment. I'm just so scared that something terrible has happened to her and I'll never be able to tell her how I really feel." He couldn't hold back any longer. The Legend Killer himself was reduced to tears for fear of losing Danielle. Yup, in Dave's words, Randy definitely had it bad.

Ric and Paul were still driving around and hadn't seen anything yet when Ric's cell phone went off. He answered it quickly hoping for news about Danielle.

"Hello" Ric said into the phone.

"Yes, is this Ric Flair?"

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"This is the police calling with news about your daughter. She was in a car crash. A driver ran a red light and crashed into the side of her car. She was moved to the hospital downtown."

"Is she alright?"

"When she left the site she was in critical condition. I would recommend getting down there as soon as possible."

"Alright. Thank you for all your help." Ric hung up the phone. "Paul, we need to get to the hospital downtown and as soon as possible. My daughter is there and in critical condition." Paul nodded his head and stepped on the gas. Ric decided he would call Randy and Dave and let them know what was going on.

Randy and Dave were just about to enter the hospital downtown. It was the 3rd hospital they had visited and Randy was beginning to lose hope. Randy's cell phone went off and he answered it.

"Hello?" Randy said into the phone.

"Randy, this is Ric. I just got word that Danielle is in critical condition in the hospital downtown. Get there as soon as you can."

"That's the hospital we are at right now." Randy couldn't believe their luck.

"Okay, Paul and I will be there shortly. Bye."

"Alright, bye." Randy shut off his phone. "That was Ric. He said that Danielle is here and in critical condition." Dave nodded his head and they rushed inside.

Randy and Dave ran up to the receptionist counter. "Hi, we are looking for Danielle Harrison. She was brought in recently because of a car crash and we heard she was in critical condition." Randy told the receptionist.

"Are you family?" The receptionist questioned.

"No, but her father is coming and he wanted us to make sure she was okay, so can we please just see her."

"Danielle received major head trauma as a result of the crash." A doctor said coming up behind Randy and Dave. "She is no longer in critical condition but we are not sure when she will wake up."

"Can we see her?" Randy was really worried.

"You're not family, so you must be a boyfriend?"

"Not exactly but…" The doctor interrupted him.

"Its fine just one at a time. She's pretty beat up and like I said she isn't awake yet."

The doctor led Randy to Danielle's room and then he left him alone with her. Randy was shocked. The doctor had said she was pretty beat up but nothing could prepare him for what he saw. She had bandages wrapped around her head. She had scratches and black and blues everywhere. It definitely looked like she had been in a car crash.

Randy took a seat next to Danielle and just held her hand. He prayed to God that she would wake up and be okay. He just couldn't imagine his life without Danielle. For the second time that day Randy was reduced to tears sitting their hoping the love of his life would be okay and wake up.

* * *

_A/N – Oh my gosh, I'm sorry if I took too long for some of you. I know I left an awful cliffhanger on the last chapter and I haven't really resolved too much of that yet. I'll try to resolve things next chapter. I wanted this chapter to be more about feelings and emotions. I meant to update sooner but I got really busy. Anyways thank you so much to all of my reviewers:_

_**Insane Zula** – Its okay to freak out sometimes. I do it on occasion too.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – Yes there definitely is drama present. I'm sure when Danielle wakes up all will be forgiven but you never know.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – It was very scary and I'm sorry I had to hurt Danielle but she's okay (at the moment) so you don't have to hunt me down now, lol.  
__**latingurl1523** – I'm glad you thought it was awesome.  
__**shady-angel821** – Thank you for reading my story and I'm sorry that you ended up finishing on that chapter. _

_You all are awesome, the best, I love you all, and I could go on and on. Please continue reviewing. I love comments and suggestions. If anyone is reading this and not reviewing, please do. I do accept anonymous reviews so don't be afraid to leave one. Thanks again and I'll try to update soon.  
_

_Kim_


	17. Do You Love Her?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you really think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline, which I have created. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 17 – Do You Love Her?**

Danielle remained asleep for the rest of the day and into the evening. The doctors couldn't figure out why she wasn't waking up. They told Ric that she should wake up soon but they could never be sure. Randy and Ric took turns sitting by her bed all day. Ric had called Vince to let him know what was going on. Vince had told Ric that he would have emergency leave for as long as he needed since he was Danielle's father. Randy, on the other hand, had to fly out tomorrow to do a show. Randy didn't want to leave until Danielle woke up but he knew he couldn't disobey Vince. So, Randy hoped the Danielle would wake up soon.

Randy was sitting by Danielle's bed when Ric came in to the room. Randy was holding her hand but he had his head down resting on the bed too because he was so tired from being at the hospital all afternoon and into the evening. Ric noticed Randy holding Danielle's hand and wondered what that was about. He had seen Danielle and Randy kiss but Danielle had said that the two of them were only friends, just getting to know each other. He wondered if maybe Randy's feelings went deeper than friendship. He then wondered if Danielle's did too but she just wasn't willing to admit it.

Ric went over to the bed. The motion caused Randy to wake up.

"Randy, maybe you should go home."

"No, I don't want to leave yet." Randy stood up. "Here you can sit there." He moved across the room to another chair. "I'll sit here and get some rest."

"You are not going to get a very good rest in a chair."

"I'll be fine." He tried to get himself comfortable in the chair but it didn't really work out very well.

"Why exactly are you so set on staying? You have to leave tomorrow to do a show. You should go home and get some rest."

"Why are you so set on me leaving?"

"Randy, you know I'm right."

"Yes, you are but I have to stay." He got up from the chair since it really wasn't very comfortable and walked back over towards the bed. "I care about Danielle and I want to be here when she wakes up."

"She probably won't wake up tonight and you have to leave tomorrow anyway."

"I know that I just can't leave." Randy looked down at Danielle laying in the bed unconscious and he just hoped she would wake up soon.

Ric decided to drop the issue since he knew how stubborn Randy could be. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get Randy to leave unless Randy wanted to leave. Randy was still standing there looking at Danielle lying in the hospital bed. Ric was disgusted by the thought of his daughter all banged up and bruised. He was so angry he just wanted to find the driver that ran the red light and…well he didn't really want to think about what he would do. But, when Ric looked at Randy he didn't see anger he saw something else and it surprised him.

"Randy?"

Randy was brought out of his thoughts about Danielle. "Yeah."

"Do you love my daughter?"

Randy looked up confused by Ric's question. "What?"

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Look, I know I've only known her for a few weeks and we haven't even really talked all that much but…" Randy didn't know what he should say to Ric.

"Randy, it's a simple question. Just answer it."

"Yes, I love Danielle." Randy was relieved to let that out again. It was one thing to tell Dave that he loved Danielle but it was another thing to tell Ric that he loved his daughter. Especially since Danielle didn't know it yet.

"That's all I wanted to know." Ric figured what he saw in Randy's eyes was love. Surprisingly he wasn't upset by it. He had overreacted when he saw Randy and Danielle kissing. Danielle was a grown woman and she could do what she wanted.

"You're not going to kill me?" Randy was surprised. He figured Ric would be extremely protective of his daughter when it concerned Randy based on the way he had reacted over seeing them kiss.

Ric laughed. "Randy, I'm not going to kill you. Having this happen to Danielle has shown me that I can't protect her all the time. She is a big girl, who can take care of herself, and date whoever she wants. I understand now why you are being so stubborn about staying but you really do need to get some rest."

"You're right. I'll try and sleep in that chair but its not really that comfortable." Randy went back over to the chair he had been in earlier. It still wasn't very comfortable to sleep in but there was no way he was going back to the hotel.

It had been a couple of hours and Randy was asleep in the chair. Ric was sitting by Danielle's hospital bed holding her hand. He had been talking to her for several hours about various things. He didn't know if it was helping Danielle but it was keeping him calm so he kept doing it. The first things he had talked about were just stories about his career and his life. Then he had started getting personal about things he was feeling and thoughts he had to get off his chest.

"Danielle, I don't know if you've been able to hear me the whole time or if you can even hear me now but I've been talking to you. I just want to apologize for all the time in your life I missed. I wish I hadn't missed it but sometimes your life is different than the way you want it to be. I missed so much of your life. I guess I missed my chance to be the overprotective father when you were a teenager and first started dating so I was trying to make up for it now. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I just didn't know how to react. I'm not going to stand in the way of you and Randy anymore. I just want you to be happy. If you will be happy with Randy then so be it. I know you haven't been able to call me 'dad' yet and that has pained me. I know you haven't had a father and its been hard for you to wrap your head around the thought of having one now. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. No matter what I am and always will be your father. I guess I always have been" He gave a slight laugh. "We just never knew it. Now that I have you, I don't want to lose you." His eyes started to well up. "You have to wake up so that we can continue getting to know each other. I love you honey and I don't want to lose you." Ric was reduced to tears.

Who could blame him? The daughter he had recently found out he had was unconscious, lying in a hospital bed. He was just getting to know her and he couldn't imagine losing her now. Ric was crying and had his head down on the bed when he felt a slight squeeze on his hand that Danielle was holding. His head shot up and he looked at his hand holding Danielle's and then he looked at Danielle's face and noticed that she was waking up.

"I love you too daddy." She softly let out.

Ric couldn't believe his ears. Danielle had called him daddy. He was overjoyed for that and the fact that Danielle was awake. "I'm so glad you're awake honey. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead. Then he woke Randy up.

Randy couldn't believe that Danielle was waking up. He rushed across the room to see her while Ric went to get the doctors to let them know that Danielle was waking up.

"Hey Dani, its good to see that you're okay."

"Randy? I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Sshh, its okay. I'm just glad that you are alright."

"Thank you for staying here."

"It wasn't a problem. I wanted to be here when you woke up." He wanted to take her in his arms right there and tell her how much he loved her but he knew it wasn't the right time or right place. Plus, the doctors were coming in to check on Danielle.

After Danielle woke up Randy stuck around for a bit longer but they finally convinced him to go back to the hotel and sleep. The next morning he went to the hospital to check on Danielle and then he had to fly out to do a show. Danielle stayed in the hospital for a couple days but was then released. Ric took her back to his home in North Carolina. It was a strange way for Danielle to finally meet Ric's wife Beth. Danielle found her to be very nice though. Beth and Ric helped Danielle to get better. While she was in the hospital and when she was in North Carolina, Randy called her everyday to check on her. Danielle loved talking to Randy. He wanted to come visit her and see how she was doing but he was really busy with shows and WWE events.

It had been two weeks since Danielle's accident. Randy had just gotten off the phone with Danielle after another night of talking for a couple of hours. They talked about everything and anything. Randy loved their conversations. He was so happy the Danielle was okay. She had recovered fine and pretty soon she and Ric would be back on the road. Randy still hadn't told Danielle how he felt about her. It just wasn't something he wanted to say over the phone. He wanted to do something really special for her when she got back on the road too. He just hadn't figured out what to do yet. He knew they had only known each other for a month but he had no doubts. Their talks every night had solidified it. He was in love with Danielle. He just hoped she felt the same way.

* * *

_A/N – Well, that's another chapter done. I am getting very close to the end of this story. There will probably be only a few chapters left. I haven't quite decided how to end it yet though. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers:_

_**RKOxLegendKiller** – Maybe some of you is rubbing off on me. So when exactly are you going to kick my ass?  
__**tador** – Don't cry! Danielle is okay.  
__**viper-sa** – I think its cute that Randy is in love too.  
__**RKOgirl** – Thank you. I'll try to keep Danielle safe.  
__**Demon Spawn** – Thank you. Last chapter was very emotional. This was happier.  
__**Insane Zula** – Please don't die! I would miss your stories way too much. She woke up so you are all better now, right?  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – Yes, Randy did finally admit his feelings. Isn't that sweet?  
__**MrsLegendKiller00** – Thanks for all the compliments. I hope you like this chapter too.  
__**shady-angel821** – She's okay. You don't have to worry anymore._

_You are all the best! When I first started this story, I wasn't getting the feedback that I wanted but the last chapter had the most reviews yet on this story and I am so excited. I'm glad you all like it and I hope you continue reviewing. Remember, comments and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks a lot!_

_Kim_


	18. Feelings, Feelings, Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you really think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline, which I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18 – Feelings, Feelings, Feelings**

Another month had passed. Danielle was still at Ric's house being taken care of by Beth. Danielle had definitely grown to like her. She was such a sweetheart and always made Danielle feel welcome. Beth just had this very natural, caring personality and Danielle could see why Ric was in love with her even after all the years they had been together. Someday Danielle hoped she could be that in love with someone.

Danielle was fine after the first 3 weeks or so but Ric refused to let her go back on the road. He returned to work and went home every week on his downtime but he wouldn't let Danielle back on the road until he felt she was one hundred percent again. It had been over 6 weeks since her accident and she felt like she was back to her old self but Ric still refused.

Randy came to visit too. During the first 2 weeks of her recovery he had been busy so that partly kept him away. What really kept him away though, was that Danielle wouldn't let him come and visit her because she didn't want him to see her the way she was. She knew he had seen her all beat up in the hospital but she still wouldn't let him come. Randy almost came after the first two weeks but he didn't want to make Danielle mad so he didn't. Finally though, after three weeks of recovery, Danielle allowed Randy to come and visit her. He was ecstatic to see her again. This was the first of many visits that Randy made to North Carolina during his down time to visit Danielle throughout the month.

Along with the visits they continued their nightly telephone calls. Randy's love for Danielle grew by leaps and bounds throughout this time. He grew to really understand her through their talks that they had. Never before had Randy actually really taken the time to get to know someone. With his girlfriends in the past he had known them but not really known them. He had talked to them but not really talked to them. This was a very confusing time for Randy though. No matter how much he felt like he knew Danielle and cared for her, she wasn't there with him. This was very hard for Randy because he was a very hands on type of guy. The first couple of weeks he had resisted temptation but then he just couldn't any longer. He started going out at night again. He would get off the phone with Danielle then go out to the bars to find women.

It wasn't that Randy no longer loved Danielle, because he did. At least he really thought that he did. He just wasn't used to a monogamous relationship and he and Danielle weren't even really dating anyways. Randy still had no idea how Danielle felt about him. He was actually even beginning to think that they had such a great friendship that he didn't want to ruin that by telling her how he felt about her.

Danielle had really enjoyed talking to Randy every night and having him come visit her was great too. She really felt like he was someone she could talk to. Danielle was definitely attracted to Randy. He was obviously drop dead gorgeous and Danielle had gotten to know the sweet and caring side of Randy that just made him more irresistible. At the time though, she only saw Randy and herself as friends. She didn't know how Randy felt about her but friendship with Randy was all that she saw in the future.

Ric had a few days off so he flew down to North Carolina, stayed for a couple days and then went back on the road. This was very common but this time he brought Danielle back on the road with him. Danielle had been waiting for this so she was ecstatic. In the short time she had spent on the road, she found that she loved it. She guessed it was in her blood but she really did love it. Ric was excited because he had felt like Danielle and him had become close the few weeks they had traveled together and he wanted to continue building their relationship. When she had finally called him 'dad', he was so excited and he just wanted to get to know and understand her even more.

The first city that Danielle was going to since being hurt was Philadelphia. The entire plane ride there Danielle was very antsy. She was excited to see everyone again and just get back into the swing of things. She actually found that she was most excited to see Randy. She didn't know why though since she had seen him and talked to him a lot. During the plane ride she really started to question herself as to whether friendship really was all she felt towards Randy. If friendship was all she felt then why did she kiss him? Why did she talk on the phone with him every night for the past 6 weeks? She really couldn't answer these questions without considering the fact that she had feelings for Randy that went beyond friendship. The thought scared her but also somewhat relieved her. It was as if her sub-conscience had been feeling this way for a while and now she was relieved to finally admit it to herself.

Danielle and Ric got off of the plane, got their luggage and where heading out to find their rental car when Danielle noticed someone across the airport. She dropped her bags and left a confused Ric standing there all by himself as she ran across the airport. Then Ric noticed who she was running towards and just smiled.

Randy saw Danielle running across the airport to him and immediately got a huge grin on his face. She finally reached him and before either of them could say anything she just jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and just held him for a few minutes before she could even think about what she was doing. Randy was still holding her like this when he finally decided to say something.

"Well hello to you too." He said with a laugh. "You know, I just saw you a few days ago and I talked to you last night."

"Yeah, I know but I still missed you." She loosened her grip around Randy's neck and stood back on her own two feet.

"Well, I'm flattered."

"You should be."

"Trust me, I am. So are you excited to be back on the road?" Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they started walking back towards Ric where Danielle's bags were.

"Yeah, I've been ready for the past 3 weeks but Ric wouldn't let me."

"It was for your own good." Ric chipped in with a laugh.

"Yes, daddy. I know." She said in a mocking tone causing Ric and Randy to both chuckle.

"So, do you guys have anything planned for the evening?" Randy questioned Ric and Danielle.

"I don't think so. I mean the show isn't until tomorrow night, right?"

"Right. I just decided we would fly in tonight so that we could ease you back into traveling." Ric explained to Danielle.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that. I love traveling. I've been ready for it for a while but you weren't ready."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You thought you were ready." Ric said in mock sarcasm.

"I am ready. Why did you ask Randy?"

"I was just wondering if the two of you wanted to go out. Kind of like a celebration dinner to welcome you back."

"Oh my gosh, that's such a great idea. Why don't we just go to the hotel so I can change and then we all can go." Danielle was really excited. Randy was so thoughtful sometimes.

"You know, maybe you two should just go out. I'm kind of tired so I'll probably just go to the hotel and go right to sleep."

"Awe, you'll miss all the fun." Danielle was really sad. She had actually been looking forward to going out with the two men in her lives and celebrating her being all better.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sure the two of you will have plenty of fun without me." He gave Randy a wink so that Danielle couldn't see. Randy had already planned the nights little celebration. He had a surprise for Danielle and he just didn't want Danielle to suspect anything so he had enlisted Ric's help to make it seem like this was a spur of the moment idea. Danielle had been fooled and didn't suspect a thing.

Randy had been thinking long and hard the last couple of weeks about whether he should move forward with Danielle and tell her how he feels or just remain good friends. He had finally made a decision and tonight he was going to show Danielle what he had decided.

* * *

_A/N – I know it was a little short but this is just leading to the events of the next chapter. What has Randy decided to do? You'll find out. This chapter like the title said was all about feelings and trust me its just building up to the next chapter. Thank you so much to all my reviewers: _

_**MrsLegendKiller00** – Don't pout! I'm back with another chapter.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – Thanks, I hope that this cheers you up. Even just a little.  
__**Demon Spawn** – Trust me, it will get even better.  
__**Insane Zula** – You definitely have the ability to make me laugh. Nekkid Randy sounds nice. When am I going to get that? LOL  
__**shady-angel821** – I wanted to make Danielle calling Ric 'dad' really special and I think I did. _

_You are all so awesome. I know I say that all the time. But, it is the truth. You keep me going and I thank you all for that. __Kim_


	19. Dinner for Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you really think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline, which I have created. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 19 – Dinner for Two**

After the meeting in the airport Randy, Ric, and Danielle all went to the hotel. Randy wouldn't tell Danielle anything about where they were going no matter how much she begged. He simply told her they were going somewhere nice to celebrate her return. She kept trying to get more information out of him but he wouldn't budge.

When they got to the hotel, Randy went to his room to get ready and Danielle went to her room to settle in and get ready. She couldn't wait to see what Randy had planned. Danielle couldn't figure out what came over her in the airport. She had literally run across a crowded airport just to jump into his arms. It was strange but in his arms she always felt perfectly safe and protected. She was scared to think about what that meant.

After a little while Randy emerged from his room in tan dress pants and a black button down shirt with the top couple of buttons undone. He headed to Danielle's room to see if she was ready yet. Danielle had just barely gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to answer the door without even thinking about the fact that she was only in a towel. As she opened the door, she looked out to find Randy standing there looking ever so handsome with an expression of shock on his face. Then Danielle looked down and realized what she was wearing or wasn't wearing.

"Sorry. I just got out of the shower but I can be ready soon." She opened the door more. "You can come on in and wait for me." Randy walked in and closed the door behind him as Danielle went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. He sat down on the bed to wait for her. She emerged shortly in a deep blue halter dress. It had ruffles around the bottom and was slightly shorter in the front than it was in the back. She had her hair half up and half down with soft curls throughout the bottom portion that was down. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

Randy stood up from the bed. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Well, thank you. You look pretty damn good yourself. Ready?"

Randy walked over and put his arm out for her to take. "If you are?"

She took his arm and they walked out of the hotel arm in arm. Randy had a dinner planned at a great little restaurant in Philadelphia. When they got to the restaurant, Randy led Danielle outside to a private terrace. This terrace was so gorgeous. It was completely private and had a table for two in the middle. The entire terrace had little white Christmas style lights all around it which made it look magical. There were candles on the table and champagne was chilling to the side. The terrace was only lit by the tiny lights, candles, and the moonlight. It was a breathtaking site.

"Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful!" Danielle exclaimed as she saw the site before her.

"I'm glad you like it." Randy pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. She sat down and he took the seat across from her.

"How did you manage all of this?" She said motioning to the entire setup on the terrace.

"It's a secret. I'm just good, I guess." He gave Danielle a smirk.

"Well, I love it." She smiled back at him.

Then a waiter appeared to take their order. They ordered and then the waiter left, leaving them alone again. "Do you want to dance?"

"What? There isn't any music."

"Really?" All of the sudden soft music started to play. It was a slow song and Randy took her into his arms and they started to dance. The two of them just danced for a while. Neither of them said a word. They were just enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. Then their food arrived so they returned to the table. They ate for a couple minutes in awkward silence until Randy broke the silence.

"So, is the food good?" He gestured towards her plate.

"Oh, its delicious. This is just so sweet of you to take me out to dinner." She gave him a huge grin.

"Well, I wanted to welcome you back properly. I have a confession to make though."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"I never had any intention of having Ric join us for this dinner. He knew I had this planned but I didn't want you suspecting anything."

Danielle got an upset look on her face. Randy was afraid for a moment she was upset with him. Then she just laughed. "That is your confession? I figured that out when I saw the table for two set up. I thought you had some big secret to share with me."

"Oh, nope that was my confession for now. My deep, dark secrets will come later." Randy replied with a laugh.

"Really?" Her interest was peaked now.

"Yeah, if your lucky." He sent her a little grin across the table.

"Hmm, and what might Randy Orton have for deep, dark secrets?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, but I'm terrible at waiting." She whined.

"I've noticed."

Danielle just smiled and went back to eating her food. Randy did the same. They continued eating in silence until they were both done. The waiter returned to take their plates and see if they needed anything else. They both said that they were fine. After the waiter left there was another awkward silence. Neither of them really knew what to say. It would have been obvious to anyone that they had feelings for each other but neither of them said anything. Finally Danielle decided to break the silence.

"Well, this was really nice and really sweet of you." She crossed her arms and got a really determined look on her face. "Now, do you want to tell me the real reason you wanted to bring me here. Don't give me any crap about a celebration dinner because I know that isn't true."

For a second Randy was speechless. He couldn't believe she had seen through him that easily. He tried to deny it. "No, really I just wanted to celebrate having you back on the road again. It is going to be great having you actually talk to me this time."

Her face remained determined. "Well if you don't tell me the truth maybe I won't talk to you again."

"Danielle?" He said with a little puppy dog look on his face.

Danielle's expression didn't change. "Randy?"

"Fine, do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" She replied in a tone of exasperation.

"Alright, just let me get all of this out before you say anything."

"Fine." Danielle leaned in so she could really listen to what Randy had to say.

"That night we first met, when you bumped into me in the hall, I immediately thought you were gorgeous. You were crying hysterically and I still thought you were beautiful. I offered to help you and we went to that little coffee shop and talked. That was probably one of the best conversations I've had in my entire life. You captivated me from that moment on. Then I was devastated when you didn't talk to me for the next two weeks and I couldn't figure out why. Anyways when you kissed me in the club and we spent the night talking, I knew I was hooked. After we fought and you were in the car crash I was overwhelmed by so many emotions. I was angry, upset, sad, and then I realized I had another emotion. It was love. They past weeks of us talking and visiting while you were recovering have confirmed it. Danielle, I love you. At least I think I love you…I mean I know we've only known each other for two months but…"

Danielle had stood up and put her finger to his lips. She walked over to his chair and sat on his lap by straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just looked at him. "Is that all?" She said with a smile.

"What?" Randy was confused.

"Randy, I've known this for a while too. I love you." Then she moved in and softly kissed him on the lips. It was a quick kiss and then she pulled away. Randy was amazed and he leaned in a kissed her. This time the kiss quickly turned very passionate. They both had their hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Their tongues were dancing in and out of each other's mouths. Finally Randy pulled away leaving Danielle wanting more.

"Wait, before we continue this any further, I have to…" Before he could finish Danielle had captured his mouth with hers again. They went into another round of passionate kissing. Danielle's hands were running through Randy's hair and Randy's hands were working their way underneath her dress. Before anything continued further though, Randy pulled away again. "No, wait, I really do need to tell you something."

"Fine" Danielle said with an exasperated tone because they had finally admitted their feelings and now Randy just wanted to talk. "What do you need to tell me?"

"It might be easier if you weren't on my lap." Danielle took the hint and discontinued straddling Randy's lap. She went back to sit in her own chair. "Alright, shoot."

Randy hesitated for a moment. He knew Danielle would probably be pissed about what he was about to tell her but he didn't want any secrets between them. If they were really going to have a relationship, he wanted it to be secret free. "Well, you see, I've know for a while how I felt about you. I actually admitted I loved you the day of your accident. The last six weeks have solidified this feeling for me but I knew then."

"Alright, that's really great." She got up to go kiss him again.

"No, wait. I'm not finished yet." Danielle sat back down. "While you were in North Carolina recovering, I called you every night and I knew I loved you."

"Yeah, I know all of this."

"Danielle! Would you just let me get this out?" Randy got up from his chair and started pacing.

"Okay." She was getting kind of worried about Randy. She had never seen him this worked up about something.

"Anyways, I knew I loved you but I got lonely. I controlled myself for a little while but then I started going out to clubs again. I'd talk to you on the phone and then I'd go out. I usually just made out with women just for the heck of it. It wasn't that I had feelings for them. I usually didn't have sex with them it was usually just making out but I did with a couple. Afterwards I always thought of you and I was disgusted with myself. I just don't want to have any secrets between us."

Danielle stood up. She was shocked. Of all the things he could have told her, that was the last thing she was expecting. She just looked at him like she was about to cry and then she walked away.

"Danielle, please wait. I'll take you back to the hotel." Randy ran after her. She was outside hailing a cab when he reached her.

"Randy, just stay away from me right now. I can't even look at you, I am so disgusted."

"Danielle, please, I just wanted to be honest."

"Yeah, well I'm being honest too. You say you supposedly loved me but you were having sex with other girls. That…I don't even know what to say to you. Just leave me alone for now." With that Danielle jumped in a cab and it drove away leaving Randy on the sidewalk feeling sorry for himself.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He wished he could go back and change what he had done but he couldn't. He only hoped that Danielle could forgive him.

* * *

_A/N – Thank you to all of my reviewers:_

_**RKOxLegendKiller** – Thanks Keira, your encouragement keeps me going.  
__**Demon Spawn** – I'm glad you feel that way. Thank you so much. That means a lot to me.  
__**Insane Zula** – You probably are being too nice to him but at least he admitted his mistakes. So when is this package arriving? Cause you know I've been waiting and waiting. LOL  
__**MrsLegendKiller00** – Don't worry! I'm here, I just have a bunch of stories to update. I'm glad you think its amazing.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – Thanks Cheryl! No, you are fabulous!  
__**MissPhilippinesSuperStar** – Thank you so much for reading it and I'm glad you like it. I hope you continue liking it. _

_There is probably only going to be one chapter left. I know, its sad. Will Danielle forgive Randy? Should she forgive Randy? Let me know what you think. I love the feedback and I'm so excited that this story has gotten so much positive feedback. You all are great!  
__Kim_


	20. Thinking About the Past

_Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton (shucks!) or any other WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. If I did, do you really think I'd be sharing Randy with all of you? Anyways, I don't own them but I am using them in my story. I only own my original characters and the storyline, which I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20 – Thinking About the Past**

After Danielle left the restaurant she went back to the hotel. She immediately went to see her dad. She told her dad everything that had happened and that she wanted to leave right away. Ric was surprised at what Danielle told him. He liked Randy though so he hoped that Randy and Danielle would be able to work things out. Ric himself knew what it was like to be sorry for your actions. He agreed with Danielle that it would be best if she left to think about everything away from Randy.

Danielle decided she would go back to New York for a couple of weeks. She had never sold her apartment there so she had a perfect place to stay for a while. Danielle just wanted to be away from Randy for a couple of weeks to think about everything that had happened to her in the past few months. It had been a long, strange journey so there was definitely a lot to think about. With the thought of going to New York in mind, Danielle quickly packed her bags and Ric took her to the airport. She hugged Ric good-bye and said she would be back soon. Then she got on the airplane and flew to New York.

When Ric returned to the hotel he found Randy standing outside his hotel room door looking for Danielle. He looked to be very upset. Ric hesitantly approached him because Danielle had made him promise not to tell Randy where she went and Ric wasn't sure if he would be able to resist telling Randy the truth.

"Ric, where is Danielle? Please, I really just need to see her."

"Randy, calm down. Danielle is fine. She has just gone away for a couple of weeks. She needs some time to think about everything that has happened."

"Did she tell you what happened? I really screwed up this time and I just wanted to be honest with her."

"She told me. Let me give you some advice. I've been in a situation like this before with my wife. Let me tell you, honesty was definitely your best bet. Danielle is just in shock right now. It isn't even all about you. She has gone through a lot in the past few months with losing her mom, meeting me, and falling in love with you. She just needs time to think."

"I know, I just really want to talk to her."

"She made me promise not to tell you where she was. Just give her some time Randy. I think she will come around. She really loves you."

"I know, I just really screwed up."

"Yeah, but I think she loves you enough to forgive you. Just give her time."

"Alright, night." Randy walked away feeling a little better but he still regretted what he did. He regretted sleeping with those girls in the first place. He didn't regret telling Danielle the truth. He knew that was something he had to do.

Danielle had been in New York now for two weeks. She still wasn't really any closer to figuring things out. She was just completely torn and confused about what she should do. So much had happened in the past few months and it was finally all catching up to her. She had decided to take a walk in Central Park to think about things. She always found that when she walked in Central Park she did her best thinking. One of the first things she thought about was her mother's death.

_**Flashback  
**"Mom, you can't die, I'll miss you to much." Danielle was in a hospital sitting by her mother's bed._

_"Awe baby, I'll miss you too." She gave her daughter a slight smile. The truth was she was just too weak to muster anything else. _

_"Mom, this can't be happening. You're all I have." Danielle was starting to cry more than she already had been. Her mother was dying of cancer and there was nothing she could do about it. The doctors had told her that her mother probably wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. _

_Her mother got a far away look in her eyes and then turned to Danielle. "Danielle I need you to promise me you will do something for me."_

_Danielle wiped some of the tears out of her eyes. "Okay."_

_"There is a package at home in my room all wrapped and ready to go. I need…" Michelle had very little strength left but she had to do this. "I need you to take it to Ric Flair for me."_

_"Ric Flair, the wrestler? Why?" Danielle was confused. _

_"I just need you to do this for me. Please?" Michelle was pleading with Danielle so all that Danielle could do was nod her head in agreement as the tears started flowing even more from her eyes. "Dani-girl, I'll love you forever and ever."_

_"I know mom. I love you too."_

_"I'll be watching over you." With that said Michelle passed away. Her hand which had been holding on to Danielle's lost grip and Danielle immediately knew that her mother had left. Danielle started crying hysterically. _

_"No, No! You can't leave me! I'm all alone now!" The nurses left Danielle to cry in peace but after a while of this they finally had to pull Danielle away. Danielle would never be able to forget those last few moments with her mother.  
**End Flashback **_

That was the day she lost her mother. It still saddened her to think about it today. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to get over it. Hopefully with the help of her father she would be able to. Her father, now that was something she never expected to have. She had grown up her entire life without one and now she had one.

_**Flashback  
**_"_What are you saying?"_

"_Danielle your mother gave me a scrapbook of your life and a letter from her in that package. She wanted me to know that I was your father."_

"_Excuse me! Your just now telling me this. After 23 years of not having a father your telling me this now?" Danielle was obviously very upset by this and was starting to cry hysterically. _

"_Danielle, I didn't know until now. Your mother never told me until the letter that came with the scrapbook. She wanted me to give this to you so that you would understand." Ric said handing Danielle a letter from her mother._

"_I can't believe this. I've got to get out of here." Danielle grabbed the envelope and headed towards the door. _

"_Danielle wait, we should talk about this." Ric said reaching for Dani's arm. _

"_Ric, just leave me alone." She said with anger in her voice as she left with the tears still in running down her face. She ran down the hall trying to outrun all the emotions that were running in her veins over what she had just heard.  
**End Flashback **_

Finding out that Ric was her father had been a big shock but someone had helped her through it. That someone was Randy. He had really helped her to sort out her feelings and emotions.

_**Flashback  
**_"_Are you upset that Ric is your father?"_

"_No, I just was upset that all this time my mother had kept this huge secret from me about my father and didn't tell me herself because she wanted Ric to know first."_

"_Well you understand why she did what she did right?"_

"_Ya, I mean I understand, but I still wish she had told me about him. I mean she did send Ric a letter to give to me but I think I'm probably too upset right now to open it."_

"_Well she probably sent you the letter so that she could make you understand. It might help."_

"_Your probably right, I just can't." Danielle said this with tears welling up in her eyes. _

_Randy reached across the table and held onto her hand. "Would it be easier if I read it to you."_

_The touch of his hand to hers surprised her but she liked it. "It might be personal…but yeah that would be great if you didn't mind."_

"_Sure, I wouldn't offer if it wasn't okay."_

"_Okay here it is." She said handing Randy the letter from her mother._

"_Alright, here it goes…" Randy then read the letter to Danielle from her mother. _

_Danielle's crying then turned into giant sobs as she burst into even more tears. "My mom (sniffle, sniffle)…died(sob)…believing(sniffle, sniffle)…that I would(sniffle, sniffle)…hate her (big sob)."_

"_Danielle, its okay." Randy said moving to the other side of the booth to wrap his arm around the crying form of Danielle. _

_Danielle moved into his warm embrace. "No, its not, (sniffle, sniffle)… she thought I would hate her."_

"_Danielle, no, I'm sure she thought you would be upset but she knew that you could never hate her."_

"_But Randy… (sob) at first I did hate her." Forcing Danielle to burst into another round of uncontrollable tears. Randy still had his arm around Danielle and at that moment Danielle turned to him and said "Please, will you just hold me."  
**End Flashback**_

Randy had been such a sweetheart. It was the first time they had met and yet still he had offered to listen to her problems. She had avoided him after that but then they shared a kiss on the dance floor of a club and talked all night. Then with the accident they had just gotten even closer. Danielle was just afraid that everything with Randy had just happened too fast.

All of this thinking was just making things worse. Everything was just so confusing. Danielle was absolutely positive that she loved Randy Orton but she didn't know what to do. They hadn't been dating when he slept with those other girls but it still hurt. If he couldn't control himself then, when he had known he loved her, then what made her think that he could control himself when they really were dating? Danielle collapsed onto a bench and just put her face in her hands.

"Are you alright?" A man asked Danielle.

Danielle looked up and was shocked by what she saw. "Randy? What are you doing here? I told Ric not to tell you."

"I was worried about you. He wouldn't tell me at first but I eventually worked it out of him." He gave her a small smile.

"He is such a sucker, but I can't be mad at him. Actually its good that you are here. I've been thinking alone long enough. I need to talk to you."

"Alright, that's fine." Randy sat on the bench. As soon as he did Danielle slapped him across the face. "Yeah, I deserved that." He held his stinging flesh on his face. "Remind me never to piss you off again. That hurt." He gave her a little smile.

She smiled back at him. "You can be such a wuss sometimes."

"So does this mean you're still mad at me?" Randy got serious again. He had come to New York to find out where he stood with Danielle. He knew for sure he was in love with her like he had never been in love before. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if she could forgive him.

Danielle got serious too. "Randy, right before you got here I still had no idea what to do about the situation between us. I love you but I just don't know if I can forgive you. I know we weren't dating or anything but it still hurts."

"Danielle, I know and I understand." Randy stood up. "If you can't forgive me and be romantically involved with me, I would still like to be your friend. If you can't even do that, I'll understand." As much as it hurt him to say it, Randy knew the ball was completely in Danielle's court. Their future depended on her and he needed to just leave her alone so she could think some more. He began to walk away but he felt a hand grab his own.

Danielle pulled Randy around to face her. "You are such a big dummy sometimes. You never let me finish what I'm trying to say. I told you I wanted to talk to you and I do."

"I'm sorry." Randy tried to apologize but Danielle put her finger to his lips.

"Ssh, stop apologizing and just listen. The two weeks I've spent in New York I've been able to do a lot of thinking. I've thought about my mom, I've thought about Ric, and I've thought about you. I've decided that all my past experience have led me to this point. My mother dying led me to Ric and Ric led me to you. I love you and I've decided that is all that matters. Past indiscretions aside I want you forever and ever. I finally have seen that I am meant to be with you." She started to lean in to kiss him but then she pulled back. "If you ever cheat on me though, I will kill you."

Danielle never ceased to amaze Randy. She could slap him one second, confess her undying love for him in the next, and then threaten to kill him. "If I have you forever and ever then I will never have a reason to cheat."

Danielle smiled at him. "Good. Then there is only one thing left to do." Then she kissed him. This wasn't a passionate kiss or a slow kiss, it was a whole new bread of kiss. It was full of so much longing, passion, romance, and pure love. It was perfect. When Danielle pulled away from Randy and they looked in each other's eyes, she knew they would be okay.

Then what Danielle had said to him finally really sunk in. "I can't believe you called me a dummy."

Danielle just smiled. Of all the things he could have said, he said that. "Well you can be sometimes."

"I know." Randy said as he wrapped his arm around Danielle's shoulder. "I'll work on it."

"No, you're fine just the way you are." Danielle looked up at him with a little smirk.

"Alright." Randy said as he leaned down and kissed Danielle on the head. "I'll hold you to that."

The two of them walked around Central Park like that with Randy's arm wrapped around Danielle. Danielle couldn't help thinking just a little bit more. After all Central Park was her thinking spot. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in her life. After the loss of her mother, she thought she would be alone. Then her mother had guided her to find the father whom she never knew. She only expected things to get better between her and Ric. He was a very loving father who just wanted to be there for her since he hadn't been there in the past. He had found her or rather she had found him. Ric wasn't the only one she had found though, she had found her somebody. That somebody who you love coming home to each night. That somebody who brightens up your days. That somebody who if you lost them you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. That somebody who knows you completely and still loves you. That somebody you…love. She knew that life wouldn't always be perfect. Sure they would fight, but that just meant they could make-up. Sure they would go through rough times but she truly believed that they would always be able to work through them. Danielle had found her somebody and that person was Randy Orton, forever and ever.

**THE END**

_A/N – Thank you to all of my reviewers:_

_**MrsLegendKiller00** – I know I'm cruel but I really thought this would be the best place to end it. I hope you liked.  
__**tador** – Don't die! That would be terrible. This chapter was my longest chapter.  
__**Demon Spawn** – Thank you so much. You always have great things to say and it makes me happy.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – I fixed it. Its happy now. Don't worry, be happy!  
__**Insane Zula** – She did slap him, but she had to forgive him. He is just too cute to not forgive.  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – He did mess up but he admitted it so Danielle was able to forgive him.  
__**nala23** – You started reading right at the end but I hoped you liked it anyways._

_Everyone else who has reviewed this story at some point: Thank you! If you liked this and you haven't yet, check out my other stories, The Contest or Don't Think of Me. It would be appreciated._

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe I finished. I'm excited but at the same time very sad. This was my first story and I just love it. It definitely shows how much I feel I have grown as an author if you read it from start to finish. So many people have supported me with this one and I could never thank you all enough. I'm sure you are all sad or upset that its over but I really felt like this was a good place to end. This chapter was a chance for reflection, forgiveness, and looking to the future. Please let me know what you think.  
__Kim_


End file.
